The Mix Up
by Rocky9870
Summary: Everyone likes someone different.Ty likes Tinka, Tinka likes Deuce, Deuce likes Rocky, Rocky likes Gunther, Gunther likes Cece, and Cece likes Ty. In the end who will be with who read to find out. Tinka/Ty Ty/Cece Cece/Gunther Gunther/Rocky Rocky/Deuce Deuce/Tinka Rocky/Logan Deuce/Dina Rocky/OC Dina/OC. Please give this story a try. You won't Regret it. There's danger for everyone
1. The beginning

**ROCKY POV**

My name is Rocky Blue.I am sixteen years old and I live in chicago. my best friend is Cece jones. We have been best friends seen we were five. I have a brother name Ty Blue. He is eighteen. He is in college, I miss him a lot but there is nothing I can do about it. His best friend is deuce. Also my best friend and Cece's boyfriend. She always gets what she wants.I have my other best friend Tinka. She has change in the past three years. She lost her accent and dresses normal (I know shocker).Then that leaves her brother Gunther. We have become closer in the past years. I can't lie to you I really like him but I would never tell him that.

Now were at Cece's house watching tv. Well I wouldn't say all of us. Deuce and Cece are making out on the couch. Tinka is trying to stop them but after about eight times she gave up. Me and Gunther are sitting on the floor trying to watch tv without the fighting going on. Its summer time so we didn't have to worry about going to school the next day. Just then tinka turned off the tv.

"Why you turned off the tv"Gunther said. She just round her eyes.

"Because im bored. I don't know about you guys but im bored and tired of watching these two make out everyday" Said tinka pointing at the two. They pulled apart and started to turn red. Tinka is right we need to do something fun summer doesn't last forever.

"Well what do you want to do then"I asked walking to the kitchen.

"How about we go to the movies today." Said cece. Everyone gave each other a look than shock their head yes.

"Ok less go" said Cece. all of us got into deuce's car (yes he has a car).Cece called shot-gun and sat in the front with deuce. I sat in the back next to Gunther and Tinka. Gunther was on my right with tinka on my left. The car ride was quiet. When we got there we all sat in a row after buying the tickets.I sat next to Gunther. I don't know why but were always together. Anyways were watching eat prey kill 2. When I got scared I would hold Gunther's hand he didn't mine.

After the movie I went home so did everyone else. today was fun. I don't know why but when I holded Gunther hand a weird shock went though my body.I went to my room took a shower,brushed my teeth, and put my hair in a ponytail. Then I put on some shorts and a tank top.I heard a knock at the door so I opened it. Standing their was Ty. I hugged him so fast a smile came across my face.

"Somebodys happy to see me" he said. i playfully punch him across the arm.

"Yes I am I missed you"

"I missed you to"

"What are you doing here"

"I wanted to take a break and be with my friends and family"

"Or are you here for Tinka"

"She doesn't like me I think she likes deuce"

"Well whatever we will talk more in the morning goodnight"

"Goodnight"

* * *

**did you like it there will be more drama in the next chapter and it will be longer i hope any idea's.i need idea's please review and don't worry this is just the beginning.**


	2. The worst day of my life

**Cece's POV**

Rocky told me that Ty is back. I had a crush on Ty sence the first grade.I am in love with Ty. I now he likes me.I get whatever I want when I want. Just like getting back on shake it up chicago.I know what your thinking why am I with deuce. I'm only with deuce to get my mind off Ty. I know I am mean but what can you do when you're in love. I'm at rocky's house watching tv. Ty is in his room on his phone I guess. Just then rocky turned off the tv.

"Why did you turn off the tv I was watching that"

"You call watching tv staring at the floor"

"I was staring at the floor"

"Pretty much"

"Oh"

"Anyways I was thinking we should have a sleepover"

"What made you think that"

"Well summer is almost over and we haven't done anything fun yet"

"Ok but when"

"I was thinking today you now just you,me,and Tinka"

"Yes"

"What"

"I get to get out of having dinner with my moms boyfriend and his son little scooter"

"Or we can have the sleepover tommow"

"No let's have it today so I don't have to go"

"Come on you don't even know him"

"Yes I do I can tell a lot about a guy by his name"

"Like what"

"Like little scooter means he has a job and talks and mom baby's him a lot"

"Whatever and how about I go with you to the dinner and we can have the sleepover tommow"

"Fine but you have to stay the whole time"

"Fine but so do you and I mean it Cece"

"Ok,as long as you do the same thing"just than Ty walked in.

"Hey Ty"I said

"Hey little red"ty said. I love that nickname."Waz up"

"The sky"said Rocky

"Haha very funny"

"I know it was that's why I said it"

"Shut up"

"Make me"

"I will when I kick you so far up your ass"

"Try me"

"Ok I will"ty started walking over. I walk in front of rocky went to her room.

"Oh know you don't"

"Whatever"he started walking away but then he turned around."So you guys are having a sleepover"

"Ya and you're not invited"

"Who said I want to go"

"Oh ok how did you now that"

"It's called using your ears you should try it in class sometimes"

"Ya like that's going to happen. HEY!"

"Where are you guys having the sleepover"

"I don't know why you want to know so you can spy on us"

"Yep"

"When you put it that way N O NO"

"Cece I think I know how to spell"

"whatever good luck on finding out"

"I don't need luck im ty the lady's man"

"Well soon your going to be Ty who annoys people if you don't leave me alone"

"That cool im going to find out one way or another just you watch"

"Sure Ty sure"

* * *

**TY'S POV**

The only reason I want to find out about where the sleepover is to spy on then. I now what your thinking and its wrong I like tinka not Cece.I now she likes me though I read her diary.I know a way I can how I can find out where the sleepover is. it has to be at my house or Tinka's.I know just how to find out. The one person Cece will tell anyone everything other than Rocky and Tinka. Oh I know Cece's boyfriend maybe he can tell me some how.I walked into crusty and saw Deuce taking someones order. I pulled him a side so I can talk to him.

"Hey I was taking someones order"

"To bad"

"What are you doing here"

"Do you now what cece is doing tommow night"

"No why"

"Because there having a sleepover and I want to spy on then"

"Why"

"To find out who tinka likes"

"You like tinka dude"

"We have no time for that do you now or not"

"I don't but I can find out"

"Good now text cece that you want to take her out on a date tommow night"

"ok" he sat down and I sat across from him. while he was texting Cece I looked around to see if I see someone I know so I would not be bored. Then Gunther walked in and sat next to me.

"Waz up ty"

"Oh nothing just stuff"

"What stuff"

"Just trying to spy on rockys sleepover"

"Oh I would like in on this action"

"No"

"Why not"

"Because it's a one man job"

"The sleepover is at Tinkas and Ty why can't we be in"said Deuce

"Because like I said its a one mans job"I said

"But I helped you find out imformation"deuce said

"And I know how we can spy on them"said Gunther

" Fine but you both have to answer one question"I said

"What"They both said.

"Who do you like"I said

"Rocky"Said deuce

"I though you liked Cece"I said

"No I have just been trying to make Rocky mad buts it not working"Deuce said

"Ok I don't care just don't break he heart"I said

"Wouldn't try it a bit"Deuce said

"I thought you liked Cece"I said

"I don't I like rocky im going to break up with her soon"Deuce said

"Ok what about you Gunther"I said

"Cece"Gunther said

"Really you like my girlfriend"Deuce said

"It's not like you like her"Gunther said

"Well thats fair"Deuce said

"Ok after you guys are done with your bro moment I will be making a plan"I said

"What are we waiting for lets go"Deuce said

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

Me and cece are getting ready for ceces dinner thing to meet her moms boyfriend and his son.I wonder if he's really like what cece said or not.I'm at Ceces house in her room puting my hair in a ponytail. Im wearing my purple dress with white heels. I'm waiting on the couch watching tv with Cece and Fylnn's mom is in the kitchen pretending to cook. The door bell rung and Cece walked to the door.

"I will get it mom"said Cece

"Really cece were right here"I said

"Oh whatever"She opened the door. There was a man standing there that I think is Ceces mom boyfriend. Then there was a boy beside him I guess wishing he couldn't be here right now. Then Cece's mom came up to the door.

"Hey sweetie"Cece moms they call each other sweetie.

"Hey this is my son little scooter"The guy said

"Dad I told you to stop calling me that its Logan by the way"Logan said shaking Cece's mom hand.

"Nice to meet you come in"Cece's mom walked in and looked around."This is my son Flynn and this is Cece my daughter"She said talking to Logan and her boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you Cece"the guy said.

"Nice to meet you to"Cece said shaking the guys hand.

"If you need us we will be in the kitchen getting dinner ready"Cece's mom said

"Ok mom"said they were in the kitchen we all turned to each other.

"So your little scotter that is a bad nickname just as bad as Cece's"Flynn said

"And what was her nickname"logan said

"Shut up Flynn don't say anything"said Cece

"Sissy"Fylnn said walking to his room.

"Really Cece you didn't tell me"I said

"Why so you can make fun of me I don't think so"Cece said

"And who are you"Logan said asking me.

"Oh I'm Cece's best friend rocky"I said

"Ya little Scotter"Cece said

"Don't call me that and nice to meet you"Logan said

"Would have been nicer over the phone"Cece said

"Cece don't be mean at least get to know him first"I said

"Thank you im starting to like you"Logan said

"I hope just as friends"Said Cece

"Of course Cece right Logan"I said

"Right at least someone gets my name right"Logan said

"Don't get us to it"Cece said

"I don't like you"logan said

"I didn't like you when I heard your nickname"Cece said

"I didn't like you when I first looked at you"Said logan

"You wanna fight little scotter"said cece

"Bring it on Sissy"Logan said. I have to break this up.

"No one is fighting lets all try to get alone"I said

"Ya sissy"Logan said

"Don't call me that"Cece said. Then Flynn walk into the room.

"Oh we will be calling you that for now on Sissy"Fylnn said

"Got that right"I said

"Hey you should be on my side"

"Sorry Cece"

"Don't be sorry who wants to be on her side"said Logan

"I do she's my best friend thank you ever much"I said

"Time to eat guys"called Cece's mom

We ate and talked a lot.I found out alot of stuff about Logan. That he's not like what cece thought he was but he does have a job. He works at bob kabob's at the mall.I think I might go there one day and that he has no girlfriend. I don't like him. I mean don't get me wrong he's cute but my heart goes to one guy and that's Gunther. Jermey and Cece's mom left to get some desert so we are left here all of us. By all of us i mean Logan,Fylnn,Cece,and I. Were watching shake it up chicago. Turns out Logan has never heard of it. How could he not now what shake it up chicago is.I wonder what he does in his free time.

"So you two dance on this show"Logan said.

"Ya what do you do in your freetime"I said

"My job"logan said

"Whatever Cece I got to go home i will see you tommow"I siad

"Ok don't forget about our sleepover tommow"Cece said

"Ok by Logan it was nice meeting you"I said

"You to we should hang out some time"Logan said

"Ya we should"I said

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

Me,rocky,and Cece are having our sleepover today. Their on there way to my house right now. Cece told me about Login her moms boyfriend son. He's ok to me but Rocky said he's cute.I don't really care as long as he doesn't mess with my best friends.I wonder where's Gunther I haven't seen him all day. He has been acting very weird and Rocky and Cece should be here right about door bell rung so I opened the door and Rocky and Cece walked in.

"Hey hey hey"Rocky said

"Hey waz up and rocky don't say the sky"I said

"Oh nothing did I tell you about Logan"Rocky said

"Ya you talk about him like you're in love with him"I said

"Ya rocky what is wrong with you"Cece said

"Nothings were just really good friends"Rocky said

"Whatever you say"Cece said

"Lets just do our nails and not talk about my love life ok"Rocky said

"What color do you want Tinka"Cece said

"Black"I said

"Why black"Said Cece

"Just do my nails Cece"I said

"Ok"Cece was painting my nails while Rocky did hers."So speaking of love life who do you like Rocky?"

"Why should I tell you?"Rocky said

"Because were your best friends"I said

"Ya rocky"cece said

"Ok I like..."Rocky said

"Spit it out already"I said

"Gunther I like Gunther happy now"Rocky likes Gunther but Gunther likes Cece. If I tell her she will be mad.I don't know if I should tell her or could break her heart and I don't want to do that to my best friend.

"Ew why Gunther"Cece said

"Don't talk about my brother like that"I said

"Ya and anyways how are things going with you and Deuce"Rocky said

"There going ok but I don't really like him"Cece said

"Then why are you going out with him"I said.I am really mad.

"So I can get my mind off my crush"Cece said

"Who is your crush Cece?I said

"I like ty"Cece said

"My brother really"Said Rocky

"Well he is so cute"cece said

"Don't talk about my brother in front of me"Said Rocky

"Who do you like tinka"Cece said

"Deuce"I said. They started laughing what is so funny.I mean I know Deuce is weird but whats so funny about this for a girl say she likes someone without someone not being serious.I need there help if im going to get Deuce.

"I'm sorry i thought you were making a joke"said Rocky

"I wasn't joking"

"Oh"Cece of us got really quiet.I am feeling really sad. Should I tell rocky or not. Its killing me to tell her the that's it I am telling her right now no matter how bad. Here It 's go's.

"Rocky I have to tell you something"I said

"What is it?"Rocky said

"Gunther likes Cece"i said

"What"said Rocky. Then we both looked at Cece.

"What deuce likes Rocky I saw it in his diary and yes he has one"Cece and me both looked at Rocky

"Ty likes tinka ok there"Rocky said

"My ty likes you"Cece said

"He's not your ty get your facts right ok"I said

"What did you just say"Said Cece

"You heard me"i said

"Were going to fight right now some on"Cece said

"Bring it on i can beat you your like a stick i can just break you in half"I said

"No need to fight"Rocky says

"Say the girl who likes my deuce"I said

"You wanna go"rocky said

"Bring it on"I said

"Not until I go first"Said Cece

"Shut up red no one ask you"rocky said

"Don't talk to me like that"cece said

"I will talk to you anyway i to you took away my Gunther"Rocky said

"Hes not yours"Cece said

"So your saying you want him"Rocky said

"Im not saying anything"Cece said

"Sound like it to me"I said

"No one asked you ty lover"Rocky said

"You love my man tinka"Cece said

"I didn't say that"I said

"You now what I dont have time for this im leaving"Rocky said

"But you guys just got here"I said

"I'm leaving to by ty lover"Cece said

"I dont love Ty"I said but there both already gone. I don't even love him. it was support to be like in the movies. Like those loves storys.I am so sad. I think I lost my best friends. I need them school is going to start in two weeks I can't get ready by myself. after they left I went to my room and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**NO POV**

"So Rocky likes you"Deuce said

"and Tinka likes you"Ty said

"Cece likes you"Gunther said

"Things are never going to be the same you now that right"Ty said

"Ya see you guys soon"Deuce said

"Ya I hope"Said Gunther

* * *

**Did you like review.I will make a new chapter as soon as i right in your review who you think should end up you guys next time and like Zendaya says don't forget to smile.**


	3. New Love

**GUNTHER'S POV**

I don't think the girls now that we know who they like.I can't believe Cece likes Ty. why would she like him.I mean he calls himself Ty the lady's man.I haven't talked to the others for almost two weeks. School starts tommow. Me and Tinka went school shopping yesterday. She hasn't talked to Rocky and Cece either.I guess after their little fight they didn't say there sorry.I'm at home right now watching's tv. Tinka's in her room. she has been in her room for the past two weeks I guess crying.I really need to talk to her.I went to Tinka's room and opened the door. She was sitting in the chair looking at a picture of Cece,Rocky,and her.

"Tinka are you ok?"

"Does it look like im ok to you"

"Sorry I was just trying to help"

"I'm sorry Gunther, it's just I have been having a hard time lately"

"I can see, what happen with you,Rocky,and Cece"I already now its just helps for her to explain it to me better than me saying that I spied on her and know everything that is going on."You can tell me I don't bite"

"We got into a fight"

"About what"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"If you don't talk about it how are you going to get better"

"Ok we got into a fight about some guys we like"

"What guys?"

"You,Ty,and Deuce"

"What do you mean"

"Well we all like someone different. you like Cece,Cece likes Ty,Ty likes me.I like Deuce,Deuce likes Rocky,and Rocky likes you"

"Oh"

"Ya I really need to talk to them"

"But how did this get you all in a fight"

"Well they thought I liked Ty, which I don't. Cece got mad that Ty likes me,I got mad that Deuce likes Rocky, and Rocky got mad that you like Cece."

"Wow I hope you guys make up"

"Ya me to I can't live without them there my sisters and family"

"I thought I was your family"She started laughing. That's the first time I saw her smile all week.

"You are"

"I know im just joking with you"

"Thanks"

"For what"

"For making me laugh"

"Well you're welcome ,I just want the best for you"

"Me to"then we hugged.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

School starts today.I'm going to walk to school because I can't be around Cece right now Gunther likes her. when I see her I just want to cry and crawl into a hole. Sadly I can't do that. I went school shopping a week ago. I would have went with Cece and Tinka but you know whats going on.I have been hanging out with Logan lately. I still don't like him only just as a friend that's all.I wonder what school he's going to.

I just woke up this morning.I went to the bathroom.I brushed my teeth did my I did my hair. I'm going to wear my hair down today. When I was done I came out of the bathroom.I went to my closet to see what I was going to wear. When I was done I went into the mom is at work and Ty is asleep so I guess im walking to school after all. When I got to school I saw Tinka and Cece. This is my chance to talk to them.

"Hey guys"I said

"Hey look im sorry"Said Tinka

"Me to this is all my fault"Cece said

"No it was all of us"I said

"I missed you guys"Cece said

"Me to"Said Tinka

"This calls for a girls day out"I said

"Just us girls"Tinka walked up to us.

"I hope im invited"Said Logan

"No"Said Cece

"Why not"Logan said

"What are you doing here Logan"I said

"I go to this school now"Logan said

"Why no one likes you"Cece said

"Hey Rocky likes me"Logan said

"Whatever little scooter"Cece said

"Your nickname is little scooter?"Tinka said laughing

"I don't want to talk about it"Logan said

"Oh does little scooter need his mommy"Cece said

"My mom is dead"Logan he said that we all were quiet.I feel so bad for letting this go so far out of hand.

"Logan I am so sorry"I said

"Dont be, you didn't know and it's not your fault"logan said.I gave him a fast hug."Now I should be getting to class"

"See you later"I said

"I hope"Said Logan and he walked away.I hit Cece on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for"Cece said

"You are so mean Cece"Tinka said

"Sorry I couldn't help it"cece said

"Whatever lets meet after school and go to the mall together"Tinka said

"Alright, see you later"I said

"Bye"Cece said

"Bye"Said Tinka

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

I haven't talk to Rocky for a long time. She keeps ignoring me. I know why but she wouldn't even look at me.I'm in science right now. Lucky me that I have this class with Rocky. The teacher was writing on the broad. So I wrote a note to Rocky.

_why are you ignoring me?  
from:deuce_

_what do you mean  
from:rocky_

_you now what I mean so don't play games with me  
from:deuce_

_whatever so why did you and Cece break up?  
from:rocky_

_it just wasnt meant to be  
from:deuce_

_why not?  
from:rocky_

_because I like you rocky I like you  
from:deuce_

_deuce I don't feel the way I like someone else  
from:rocky_

_ya Gunther  
from:deuce_

_how did you now that?  
from:rocky_

_everyone new, it wasnt a big secret  
from:deuce_

_oh well I don't care,he doesn't like me  
from:rocky_

_well he's stupid if he doesn't like pretty,smart,and caring in so many ways  
from:deuce_

_thx that means a lot to me  
from:rocky_

_can I ask you a question?  
from:deuce_

_sure anything  
from:rocky_

_would you go out with me after school  
from:deuce_

_deuce we have been though this I don't feel the same way  
from:rocky_

_can you just give me a chance  
from:deuce_

_the answer is no  
from:rocky_

_can you think about it  
from:deuce_

_ok I will think about it  
from:rocky_

_yes :)  
from:deuce_

_that doesn't mean a yes  
from:rocky_

_I know it's just better than you saying no  
from:deuce_

Than the bell ranged.I got up and got my things. I am in a happy mood.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

Me and Deuce broke up it just wasnt meant to be I guess.I'm not upset about it. both of us were just using each other. Were ok now were still friends. I was kinda shocked when I heard Gunther liked gave me a warm feeling inside. I don't know why because I don't like him right? I was walking out of my last period. I went to my locker to put my books up. What? I don't do my homework. When I was done I closed my locker. I turned around Gunther was in front of me. He scared the crap out of me.

"Hi Cece"

"Gunther you scared the crap out of me"

"Sorry"

"What are you doing by my locker anyways"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"What"

"Would you go out with me"

"I don't know if I even like you"

"so why don't we find out by you going out with me"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"Because Rocky likes you"

"So it's about your happiness not Rocky's"

"No"

"Come on Cece just give me a chance"

"Fine I will go out with you"

"Let's go"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"Because I have a girls day with Rocky and Tinka"

"Well go tell them you can't come"

"No there my best friends. im not going to skip our girls day just because you want me to go out with you"

"Just do it"

"Fine"I walked over to Rocky and Tinka where they were waiting for me.

"Hey ready to go"Rocky said

"I can't"I said

"why not"Tinka asked

"I have a date"I said

"With who anyone I know"Rocky said

"Ya its with Gunther. Is it ok with you Rocky?"I said

"Ya its fine im so over him"Rocky said

"But what about our girls day today"Tinka said

"Sorry you and Rocky can still have one"I said

"Can't I forgot I have a date with Deuce and I'm hanging out with Logan later"Said Rocky

"Ok I will just hang out with Ty see you guys later"Tinka said

"Later"I said

* * *

**TY'S POV**

I'm hanging out with should be here any minute. Finally some alone time with her. She is always with Cece or is my chance to show her how I feel.I haven't seen her in a long time sence the fight and stuff.I wonder why she called me. I know she doesn't like me but I can't help but wonder why me? I mean I know I'm Ty Blue the lady's man but she doesn't like me I think.

_KNOCK!KNOCK!_

Shes here. I looked at myself in the mirror before opening the I opened the door she walked in and sat on the come in if you want.I sat down next to her. I wonder what is going though her head right sat in silence for what seemed like hours. The tv wasnt on or anything. The silence was just killing ME. She talked first.

"I should go"

"What?Why!"

"I don't know if I should stay"

"stay please"

"Ok"

"So how's school"

"Its ok I guess"

"Cool are you ok with Rocky now"

"No im mad at her"

"Why"

"Because she is going on a date with Deuce"

"But why are you mad about that"

"Because I like deuce she didn't even ask me if I was ok with it"

"Maybe you should talk to her about how you feel"

"Nah I will just ignore her for the rest of the day"

"Just talk to her im sure she will understand"

"How would you know"

"By seeing the girl I love like another guy"

"What do you mean"

"I watched you like Deuce and I love you I know you don't feel the same way"

"Your right I don't feel the same way"

"I know"

"But how will you feel if I gave us a chance"

"This is a dream right?"

"You wish"

"I knew you wanted me"

"Sure"

"Your funny"

"I know"

"And you did want me im Ty the lady's man"

"Ya right"

"You're so cute"Than I gave her a kiss.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I can't believe Cece would go on a date with my crush sence the 5 th grade. We were suppose to have a girls day today but no Cece just had to go on that stupid date with Gunther. I am so mad at her right now but im having a good time with deuce. he is really funny,has a great smile,bad dancer but cute,fun. wait what am I thinking. My mind must be playing tricks with me or is walking me home now.

"Deuce are you serious"

"No I really did that"I started laughing

"Where was your mom when this was happening"

"Work"

"How old were you"

"Ten"

"I cant believe you did that"

"Well im not always that nice"

"No your nice it just you out of all people I wouldn't think could do something that bad"

"I can be bad when I wanna be"

"did your mom ever find out"

"of course"

"how long did you get grounded"

"Five months"

"If I was your mom I would have grounded you for a year"

"Hey!"

"Well you can't just break into someones house like that. Your lucky you didn't go to jail"

"I now I now"

"I had fun today"

"Me to"

"Your not that bad Martin"

"I didn't tell you my real name so you can call me that"

"Then why did you tell me"

"I don't know"I laughed "Your so beautiful when you laugh"

"Thanks Martin"

"Stop it"i laughed

"I should go inside now"

"Wait" he pulled my arm.

"What?"

"Would you like to go out with me again sometime"

"I don't now deuce"

"Please"

"I don't know"

"Do you like me"

"I don't know"

"Just think about it didn't you have fun?"

"Yes"

"Then just think about it then"

"Alright"

"Can I get a hug"

"Sure martin"when we pulled away. I started to lean in. He put his lips on mine. it was wrong but felt so right.I wanted to stay like this forever but we pulled apart. I just realize what happened so I ran into my apartment and closed the just happened?

* * *

What did I just do. Am I crazy I forgot Tinka likes deuce.I need to talk to someone.I may be mad at Cece but I can still talk to her right?Maybe not she might not be home. Ya shes with GUNTHER. FUCK YOU. Or maybe there date is over I will go check.I opened my window and climbed up to her window. the window was open so I jumped right in.I went to her room because she wasn't in the living. Not here .Must still be with Gunther or something.I was about to go home when I say someone behide me.

"Dammit Logan you scared me"

"Oh sorry"

"Its ok"

"Wait you cuss"

"Ya im not that much of a goody-goody"

"What are you doing here"

"Looking for Cece but she's not here"

"She will be here in about ten minutes I just got done talking to her"

"Ok so I will wait"

"What did you want to talk to her about"

"Stuff"

"What stuff"

"About me and deuce"

"What about you two"

"Wait why do you care"

"Because I care about you"

"Ok well I kissed deuce"

"Whats so wrong about that"

"Tinka likes him"

"And"

"And she's my best friend"

"Rocky sometimes you worry about others more than yourself"

"I know im just to caring"

"Well I just want everyone to be happy you now"

"I see"

"What"

"You would put other people's happiness before yours"

"You know me so well"

"Just talk to her"

"I thinks she's mad at me"

"So you want to be happy right"

"Of course"

"Then talk to her"

"Thanks Logan your such a good friend I thought you were different"

"What do you mean"

"I thought you were just so mean"

"Why"

"Because of how you treat Cece"

"That's different"

"How"

"She was mean to me first"

"True. Well I better get going"

"Ok talk to you later"

"Ya"I walked over to Logan and gave him a kiss on the cheek .He is so sweet,smart,and cute. wait am I falling for Logan?

* * *

**Did you like it. I haven't been updating I just moved so I had to pack and unpack and stuff. Dont worry I will update even faster. review please every review means a lot to me.**


	4. decisions

**LOGAN'S POV**

** O**k I'm shocked I didn't know she would kiss me. Well it wasn't a kiss kiss it was just a cheek kiss.I know it sounds weird but I liked I have a crush on Rocky? I think a little crush but she would never go for me. She likes Gunther and where is Cece? Shouldn't she be home by has been gone for like two hours. What has she been up to.I was about to call Cece again when I heard to door appeared in the door way.

"Hey little scooter"

"Cece where have you been"

"Places"

"Like what places,care to share"

"I rather not"

"See im going to ask this question again and I want an answer,where have you been"

"Out with Gunther"

"This is a joke right?"

"Logan, does it look like im joking"

"I can't tell"

"Well im not,he asked me out and I said yes"

"Why"

"Because he wouldn't leave me alone unless I did"

"Did you have fun"

"Ya I did in fact he I- wait why do you are little scooter"

"Because Rocky was looking for you"

"Why do you care about rocky"

"She's a nice person unlike you"

"I can be a nice person"

"Really"

"Yes"

"Fine then say sometime nice about me"

"Um your short in a good way"

"Nevermind Cece I don't have time for you, I just wanted to make sure you were ok"

"And"

"And that Rocky was looking for you"

"Ok thanks Logan"

"No problem"

"Well I should go see what Rocky wants"

"Wait"

"What now"

"What were you going to say about Gunther"

"Oh that I'm his girlfriend"

"Haha very funny Cece"

"I'm not laughing"

"Wait your serious"

"Yes me and Gunther are boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Oh"

"Well I got to go catch ya later"

"K Cece"

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

My date with Gunther was great. He really is a cool guy.I can't belive I just thought that.I wonder what Rocky wanted. I'm surprize Rocky wants to talk to me. I thought about it. Rocky must have use her acting skills. I mean that girl can act.I know she stills like him. what can I say im Cece unsurprizeable Jones.I wonder whats up with Tinka I tried calling her but she wont must still be with ty. How could she hang out with him. Shes nows how much I like him. know I know how Rocky feels. The bad part about this is I don't feel bad for Rocky.

"Hey rock was up"

"Stuff"

"What stuff,I did not come over here just to hear stuff,what stuff Rocky, Logan said you were looking for me"

"Oh I talked to Logan I feel better now"

"So you're not going to tell me"

"Why should I?,You should be happy im even talking to you"

"Your being so mean right now"

"You wanna talk about mean with me"

"Yep because that what your being right now"

"You're the mean one Cece your just so selfish"

"Tell me rocky how am I selfish"

"You don't care about anyones feelings but yours self"

"That is not true"

"Oh really"

"Yes,it's not true"

"Then tell me how you really felt when Gunther asked you out,did you really care about my feelings"

"You want to know the truth"

"Yes"

"Fine I didn't care about your feelings"

"I knew it"

"Hear me out"

"Fine, go on"

"I did care cause I asked you,you didn't even care to tell me the truth"

"Because you should know the truth I'm your best friend"

"I'm sorry can you forgive me"

"No I can't forgive you"

"Why not"

"Because Cece I can't trust you anymore"

"Yes you can"

"No I can't, now can you please leave my apartment"

"Please Rocky"

"No Cece get out now"

"Your going to be sorry about this"

"No, the only thing I will be sorry about is ever being your best friend"

* * *

I ran out so fast I wouldn't even hear a word she said. how could she do this to me? I said I was sorry even if I didn't mean it,it still counts. she will get over dont worry Cece, it will be over before you now it. maybe if I talk to Tinka I will feel better.I ran all the way to Tinka's. Wow I am out of breath.I knocked on the door. She opened it.I walked in.

"Cece what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you"

"What about"

"About Rocky,we got into this big fight"

"About what"

"She said I was selfish"

"You are Cece"

"I know but she hates me now"

"What do you want me to do about it"

"Talk to her please"

"Why should I?"

"Because Rocky and I have been best friends for a long time she is my other half.I can't live without her"

"What did she exactly say"

"She said that all I care about is myself"

"that's all"

"No, she said the only thing she will be sorry about is being my best friend"

"Wow"

"I know,what do I do"

"Talk to her yourself,show her that you are really sorry"

"That's the problem,I don't"

"What?"

"I don't feel sorry for her"

"You are just sick Cece, Rocky was telling the true,you only care about yourself"

"I don't want to feel this way"

"Cece you feel that way because you have a cold heart"

"I do not"

"Yes you do"

"You now what I made a big mistake coming here"

"Ya you did"

"Do you think she will ever forgive me"

"No not until you care"

"I should go"I said walking to the door

"Ya bye"

"Wait are we ok"

"No were not ok, don't talk to Me or Rocky"

* * *

I hate Cece. She is just a selfish little bitch. how could she not care .we are best friends. well were best friends.I'm never going to talk to her again.I think im so over Gunther now.I haven't talk to Deuce sence that kiss. that was a wonderful kiss but all I can think about is Logan for some reason. do I have feelings for Logan? No it can't be. were just really good friends. I am talking to him now.

"Logan do you think I did the right thing?"

"Only you can answer that"

"I feel so bad about what I said"

"But"

"But she needed it,she just can be so selfish sometimes"

"Are you ever going to talk to her again"

"No"

"Why not"

"She can't just get what she wants all the time,I forgive her to easily"

"I see what you mean"

"Why are you so easy to talk to"

"Because I care a lot"

"Good you're a good friend"

"What if I want to be more than friends"he sat closer to me

"I cant think about his right now"

"Rocky do you like me"

"Yes I like you"

"Then why not"

"Because of Deuce"

"So"

"So?,I cant just lead him on like that then go out with you"

"You now what nevermind I should go"

"No stay"

"I cant just pretend everything is ok when it's not"

"Come on were friends"

"You now I want to be more than friends"

"But Logan you now I have feelings for deuce"

"But you said so yourself that you like me"

"Ya but Ty doesn't like me going out with guys he doesn't know"

"Then let me meet Ty right now"

"No"

"Why not"

"Because Logan I don't know if I want to be with you or deuce"

"Well call me when you do"

"Logan please don't do this to me"

"I'm just going to give you time to think it though"

"Will you get mad if I pick deuce"

"No but we can never me friends"

"Dont be that guy"

"What guy"

"That's is willing to leave me because I don't want to be with you"

"So your saying you choice deuce"

"No im not saying anything"

"Then what are you saying"

"You now what nevermind"

"I will let myself out,call me when you pick a choice"

* * *

**GUNTHER'S POV**

Me and cece are dating now.I cant' believe she said yes to being my girlfriend. she really cool,cute,great dancer.I just remembered that I haven't been spending time with rocky. usaully we would just talk and hang out but I think were growing apart.I still want to be friends with her even if she does like me. She should be over it right? I should talk to her.

I woke up. I went to the bathroom.I took a quick shower. when I got out I started walking to school. I didn't want to wait on Tinka she takes to long with her hair and other girl stuff. When I got to school Cece was already there. So was everyone else. I must have took the long way to school. Why isn't Cece talking with Rocky and Tinka. Weird. They must have had another little girl fight.

"Hey beautiful"

"Gunther im not in the mood"

"Whats wrong?"

"I had this stupid fight with Rocky and Tinka's on her side"

"Oh well forget about them you have me"

"Thanks why are you here later than usual"

"I took the long way to school"

"Oh I missed you"

"I missed you to"

"Did you try to talk to rocky"

"Yes she wont lisson to me"

"Just give it time she will come around"

"I hope"

"So did you hear"

"What"

"The school dance is in two weeks"

"I totally forgot"

"Will you go to the dance with me"

"I would love to"

"Good,now i have to go talk to rocky"

"Why?"

"I still want us to be friends"

"No don't talk to her"

"Why not"

"Your on my side right"

"Yes"

"Than don't talk to her"

"No I want to make things right with us"

"She is just going to yell at you watch"

"Whatever Cece"I walked over to Rocky. She was talking to I came up Tinka just walked with her.I will dell with her later.

"What do you want"

"I wanted to now are we ok"

"Hell no"

"Why not"

"I'm sorry Gunther, I just been having a bad day"

"Oh are we still friends"

"Ya we are"

"Good, so when can we hang out"

"I don't know, I have been kind of busy lastly"

"Oh well are you going to the dance"

"No"

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want to go and I don't have a date"

"So go with Tinka"

"Nah she's going with Ty"

"What about deuce"

"I havent talk to him sence yesterday"

"You still have to come"

"I think I will pass"

"Ok see you later"

"Ok bye Gunther"

"bye"I walked back to was she watching me the whole time

"were you watching me"

"Ya I have nothing else to do,what did she say"

"Ya were cool"

"Oh well is she going to the dance"

"No"

"Why not"

"She said she doesn't have a date"

"Oh,oh well"

"I have to go to my locker talk to you later"

"Ok bye"

"Bye baybee"

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

"Tinka I need your help"

"With what"

"I had a fight with Logan"

"about"

"about how he likes me"

"do you like him"

"Yes but I also like deuce"

"How do you want to be with"

"That's the problem I don't know"

"Well who do you like more"

"I'm not going to answer that"

"Come on who"

"Not telling you"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Fine I like Logan more"

"Then choice him"

"It's not that easy"

"Look pick the guy you fell for last because if you really liked Gunther then you wouldn't have never fell for Deuce or Logan"

"Thanks Tinka"

"Anytime, now here is your chance there, they're coming"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Hey Rocky"said Logan

"Hey Logan and deuce"

"So me and Logan have been talking"Deuce said

"And we were wondering who did you pick"Logan said

"I picked...

* * *

**Hope you liked it. please vote for who you think Rocky should choice Logan or deuce. please review every reveiw counts.**

**And who do you think would make the best pair?**

** Rocky/Logan**

** Deuce/Rocky**

**Ty/Tinka**

**Cece/Gunther**

**Please REVIEW. Until next time :)**


	5. The new girl

**DEUCE'S POV**

"I picked logan"rocky said

"Yes! I really like you Rocky"said Logan

"I like you to"Rocky said

"Well I should get going"

"Deuce, can we still be friends"

"Ya sure"

I cant belive she pick Logan over me. I knew her longer.I will never get over this and when did they start liking each other? I opened my locker and got my books.I started walking to my first period class when I say this girl drop her books.I went over where she was and helped her. she looks new to this school. I havent seen her around here before.

"Thanks"She said.I handed her books.

"No problem"

"I'm Dina,I'm new to this school"

"Hi Dina,I'm Deuce nice to meet you"

"Cool,do you now where is 's class is?"

"Ya that's my first period class to,follow me"

"Ok"

We walked to our first period together. this is really, really a boring class.I wish it was already over with so I can just skip the rest of this school day.I don't want to stay at school if I see the girl I like fall in love with someone else. Would you? I don't think so."Ok for the last ten minutes you can talk but please talk quietly"said .Then Dina turned to me.

"So how long have you lived in Chicago"

"Since I was seven"

"Cool"

"Where did you move here from"

"New York"

"Why did you move"

"My dad had some bisness here,my dad is building a mall here"

"Oh cool"

"So do you have a girlfriend"

"Um"

"Don't worry im just wondering"

"No I don't"

"Oh same here, but no boyfriend"We started laughing.

"How do you like this school"

"I just got here, ask me at the end of the day"

"Got it"

"Do you have any friends that I can meet"

"Yes,sit with me at lunch and I can show you some of my friends if you like"

"Thanks"The bell rung so everyone got there things and headed out the call room"See you around"I think im going to stay at school. she is pretty cute.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I PICKED Logan. he was the last guy I liked so I picked really easy talking to him. he lissons to me and most of the time he agrees with me.I kinda feel bad for Deuce.I wish I didn't have to make that stupid decision but I didn't have a choice. I was headed for lunch so I went to my locker and got my lunch from home. when I got to the cafeteria Logan was already there so I sat across from him.

"Hey Logan"

"Hey beautiful"

"You're so sweet"I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tinka sat next to me.

"Please don't tell me your going to be those stupid couples"Said Tinka

"Tinka what are you talking about"I said

"The kind of couples who are aways kissing,saying cute thing to each other,and holding hands"Tinka said

"Don't you think you're a little over reacting"said Logan

"No I don't"Tinka said

"Hey guys"Cece said.I ingorned her.

"Hey Cece"Logan said.I just looked kicked me under the table. which really hurted.

"Hey red"I said kicking Logan back.

"Rocky do you forgive me"Cece said

"No"I said

"Why not"Cece said

"We been over this Cece"I said

"Just give me a chance"Cece said

"No, will you leave me alone"I said

"Fine, I will just go sit with Gunther"Cece said

"Go, no one cares"I said. she walked away.

"Dont you think that was a little mean Rocky"Logan said

"I know and im sorry but until I can trust her again I can't be her friend"I said

"Hey guys"Deuce said walking with a girl next to him.

"Hey Deuce,who's your friend"Tinka said

"This is my friend Dina"Deuce said

"Hey Dina im Rocky,The girl next to me is Tinka my best friend,The boy with long hair is Logan my boyfriend,and you already met eyebrows Deuce"I said

"Hi nice to meet you all,your really funny"Dina said to me.

"Ya that's Rocky for you"Logan said

"Wait why did you call me eyebrows"Deuce said

"Because your eyebrows are so big"I said

"Ya whatever"Deuce up with him.

"Thanks for the nickname Rocky"Tinka said

"Tinka please don't call me eyebrows"Deuce said turning to Tinka.

"No can do"said Tinka

"Whatever"Deuce said

"I think we should show Dina around"I said

"Same"Logan said

"How about we all meet up at Crusty's later today"Deuce said

"Sure, sounds good to me" Tinka said. Dina nodded her head.

"Great"The bell rung. It was time to go to our next class. we all got up and left. I think this is a great start of me and Dina's friendship.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

Rocky is still mad at me. I hate just talking to one person.I'm so starting to feel BAD. I was at lunch I could see this girl with dark brown hair talking to them. shes knew to this school. she might take my spot at the group. It did look like they were having fun.I wish I was apart of that fun but for now im stuck alone with Gunther for the rest of my life. I thought we promise each other to never let a boy get between us.I guess we were wrong because Gunther got between us. Still she shouldnt be mad because she's with Logan or Deuce now.I dont know who. I'm not apart of the group anymore remember.

After school I walked the long way home.I could see these three girls laughing, talking,and having a good time together. it reminds me of Rocky,Tinka,and me but it looks like they have a replacement new girl.I have to say she is really pretty. Looks like she likes Deuce. Weird right?

When I got home I just ran to my room.I closed my door and just lad on my bed. Every time I fall to sleep I could remeber every word of our fight.

_The only thing im going to be sorry about was being your best friend_

These same words keep going though my head. Every time I go to sleep. No one was home. My mom was at work and Flynn must be at the park with his friends. He gets to have more fun than I ever will.I started to cry into my pillow. im the worst friend a person can ever have. I should just end it all, but I dont feel like getting up.I started to cry more.I must have been crying load because Ty just walked into my room.

"Cece are you ok"

"No im not"

"Whats wrong"

"My life is like hell"I started to cry more.

"Cece don't say that"

"Why not? Thats how I feel. Like hell right now"He started to hug me.

"Cece its going to be ok"

"No its not"I cried into his shirt.

"Yes it will she will forgive you,just give it time"

"Why should I,I never felt more horrible in my life"

"Cece lisson to me"

"What"

"Just give it time she will come around"

"Shes taking to long"

"No shes not, she's just upset'

"I know that"

"How would you feel if you found out your best friend doesn't care as much as you do"

"Horrible I guess"

"That's how Rocky feels, she's hurt,you guy are best friends"

"Were best friends"

"Dont think about that"

"Then how am I supports to think like Ty"

"good thoughts"

"What do you mean"

"Think of all the good times you guys had together"

"I will try, and thanks"

"No problem that's what friends are for"

"Your still my friend even when you heard what I did to Rocky"

"Ya,I was mad at first but its ok with me you just need to change"

"Thanks you're a great friend, Rocky's lucky to have a brother like you"

We hugged for a long time. Next thing I know is that were kissing. What is wrong with me. I'm right here kissing Rocky's borther. Also he has been dating Tinka.I wanted to pull away but at the same time I didn't want to. This was the best kiss ever.I wonder why he didn't pull away. After five minutes we pulled apart.I just started smiling. so did he. What is wrong with me.

I just kissed my best friends brother.

* * *

**DINA'S POV**

**meanwhile...**

I'm having a great time in this new state.I already made four friends. Rocky,Tinka,Logan,and Deuce. Deuce is really cute and funny to me. He doesn't have a girlfriend. Rocky is really funny. also her and Logan make a great couple. Tinka's pretty cool to. She is dating Rocky's brother Ty.I wonder how Ty looks like. I'm really happy I came here.I feel like I actually fit in.

I didn't even now Deuce works at Crusty's. thats a great job. Now I now why we get free food. I'm going to call Deuce eyebrows. its a good nickname. It fits him. we were all sitting in a booth at Crusty's. Tinka said that Ty couldn't make it for some reason. Well I will meet him another time. Rocky told me about this Cece girl. She said she is really selfish.I hate selfish people. im so glad I didn't meet her.

"Now how did you like our school Dina"Deuce said

"Now that the whole day is over it was pretty great"I said

"I can't believe you like school"Tinka said

"what's wrong with liking school"I asked

"Nothing it's just that Tinka hate school"Rocky said

"True that"said Logan

"Dont start with me little scooter"said Tinka

"Your nickname is little scooter"I asked laughing.

"I don't want to talk about it"Logan said

"Why not"I asked

"Lets just change the subject"Deuce said

"So Dina do you like anyone yet"Tinka asked. I am not going to tell them who I like.I dont need any drama on my first day at a new school.

"Ya but I'm not telling you guys"I said

"Why not"Deuce said sad

"I just don't want any drama going on"I said

"I know what you mean"Rocky said

"We all do"Logan said

"How long have you and Rocky been going out"I asked

"SInce today"Rocky said

"Seriosly"I asked

"Yep"Deuce said sad. why is he sad

"Wait what took so long"I asked

"Well just drama"Tinka said

"Oh,sorry I asked"I said

"No its cool, its ok if you ask questions"Deuce said

"Well I should get going I have a lot of unpacking to do"I said

"It was nice meeting you"said Rocky

"You to"I said

"Do you have our numbers"asked Deuce

"Ya I will text you guys"I said

"Cool see you later"Logan said

"Later"I said about to leave but I turned around."Thanks for making me feel welcome"then I left Crusty's and went home.

* * *

**TY'S POV**

What is wrong with me. Am I trying to hurt Tinka.I dont now what just happened with Cece. I just got so colt up in the moment that I didnt know what was going on. When we kissed I dont know how i felt. it just happened. as much as I want to forget it I just cant. This is one of those moments when you cant forget a thing. Everytime I think about it I can feel my heart beat faster but what I do know is that I cheated on Tinka. The sad thing is a feel bad but im thinking about Cece more than I should BE.

* * *

**Did you like it.I will try to update as fast as I can and thanks for the reviews that meaned a lot to me. also thanks for reading my story. until next time. :)**


	6. dont go

**CECE'S POV**

I don't know what I was thinking. Ty has a girl friend and Tinkas my best friend. We maybe are fighting but I don't want to do anything to hurt her.I feel so bad about it.I mean I can't talk to anyone about this because for now I have no friends. you now what Cece girl up. were going to get though this. just pretend nothing happened. its been two weeks since the kiss I will be fine right? I mean it meant nothing.

Cece you know it meaned something to you. The kiss it was a bad idea but it meant something to you.I have nothing better to do than fight with myself.I just need to talk to someone about this. it would make me feel better. Who can I talk to. not Ty of course or Tinka and Gunther. Not rocky or the new girl. Can't talk to Logan because he would just tell is to young to know about this. he's eleven. not Deuce he can't keep a secret.I guess no one. UGH

I use to have lots of people to talk to but now I have no one. im going to pretend nothing happened and hopes Ty does the same I hope. that's hard to do when I can't get it out of my head. every time I try to fall a sleep I see me and Ty making out in his room. why do I feel like a whore.I now im not one but I feel like one. I can't tell Gunther he wouldn't understand and he would break up with me.

I can't do that he's all I have now. im in my room on my laptop. my moms at work as usually. Flynn's out with some friends. Logan is somewhere maybe with Rocky or at his stupid job.I am so bored so for the first time im doing my homework. Ya it has come to that.I heard a knock at the door so I went to get it. before I got the door I fixed my hair because I thought it was Gunther. I was wrong.

"Ty what are you doing here"

"can I come in"

"I guess" he came in and sat on the couch. I sat next to him but not to close."why are you here"

"look we need to talk"

"about what"

"about the kiss"

"what kiss"

"red don't play dumb with me"

"I don't have to play dumb"

"Cece we need to talk about the kiss"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"yes you do"

"no I don't"

"fine let me fix your memory"

"no im fine" I got up from the couch.

"me nad you both now we felt something from the kiss"

"I didn't"

"oh really"

"really"

"so if I kiss you, you wouldn't feel anything between us"

"fine I did but it can't happen again"

"why not"

"why not, because I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend"

"but I like you Cece"

"ya I like me to which is why I can't"

"why not"

"because if anyone finds out rocky will never forgive me or Tinka"

"they will come around"

"you said that already but I don't see rocky do you"

"look Cece do you like me"

"I am not giving you an answer"

"whatever but if you like me then why can't we be together"

"because I have a boyfriend and I really like him and im not going to loss him because you want to be with me"

"cece think about it"

"the answer is no"

"think about it"

"there's nothing to think about Ty, you have a girlfriend, don't you love her"

"I did"

"feelings don't just go away"

"well mine have"

"I think you should leave"

"why"

"I don't want you around me for now"

"but cece"

"Ty leave now, I can't even be home alone with a guy"

"fine"we started walking to the door."can I come over later"

"no and stay away from me"

"can't do that"he gave me a quick kiss on the lips so I couldn't do anything about it.

"good-bye Ty, see you around.

"by"

after I closed the door I slid on the door to the floor. should I be with Ty. no cece you can't even think that your with Gunther that the guy you have been dating for a month. he's the right guy for you not Ty. I now I just feel like I should be with Ty. your feeling is wrong. UGH. am I just going to talk to myself all day long. I went back to my room to do my homework. I don't know maybe I should be with Ty.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

it has been two weeks since me and Logan have been going out. he's just so sweet and he gets me a lot.I can talk to him about anything. well almost anything. he's a great boyfriend and friend. I wish he was here with me now. he's at work.I miss him a lot and he's only been working for an hour. im thinking about forgiving cece. I think she has learned her lesson already.

we have been best friends since we were five and I can't just leave her behind because of just one guy. its time for me to forgive her. I can't change the way Gunther feels about me and im over it. anyways that's all in the pass now I hope. maybe she can meet Dina. me and Dina are really close now. she even told me she likes deuce. they would so be cute together. just like cece and deuce were before but they broke up.

I am going to set Dina up with deuce. he's needs to stop being sad and put his self out there again.I havent talk to tinka in two days. i have been busy with Logan a lot lately. maybe since he's working I can have a girl day. with me,Dina,Tinka and maybe even cece if she wants. where's Ty? he has been acting weird. one night he can home and was really happy for some season and im going to find out. there Ty is.

"Ty where have you been I was just looking for you"

"oh I took a walk"

"you never took a walk"

"well im starting now"

"whats going on"

"what do you mean"

"your all happy know and I don't now why"

"im happy because im having a great week"

"since when do you have a great week"

"since now"

"whatever but what were you really up to"

"I told you I took a walk"

"you did not take a walk"

"yes I did"

"Ty I just want to know where you were"

"rocky im telling you the truth"

"no you're not"

"yes I am"

"no somethings going on"

"no nothing is going one"

"then why are you lying"

"im not lying"

'Ty I knew you since the day you were born you're lying"

"trust me rocky im not lying"

"fine lie to me then but whats ever going on im going to find out"I started walking to the window.

"where are you going"

"why should I tell you"

"because im your brother and I need to now where you are"

"not telling you until you tell me where you were"

"I all ready told you"

"you and me both now that's a lie not see you later"

* * *

I started climbing up the fireexcape to cece's apartment. when I jumped in the window I didn't see anyone. she must not be home yet.I will just wait for her. I was tired so I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. there was really nothing so I just got some water and sat on the couch and turned on the tv. I started watching shake it up chicago when I heard someone.

"mom are you home"

"cece its just me"

"rocky what are you doing here"

"I decided to forgive"

"really"

"yes"

"oh my gosh thank you thank you thank you"

"you're welcome I missed you"

" I missed you to"

"so lets catch up"

"hows it going with you and Logan"

"great what about Gunther"

"its ok I guess"

"what do you mean you guess"

"its ok I guess"

"you're not really into it are you"

"I am it's just we havent been spending a lot of time together"

"what do you mean"

"he's packing"

"what why"

"he's going back to the old country"

"why and is Tinka going"

"no and he misses his family"

"oh when did he tell you"

"a few minutes ago we texted"

"do you guys have to break up"

"I don't know"

"how do you feel"

"I feel horrible im not going to see him for a six months"

"im so sorry"

"its ok it's not you"

"are you going to visit each other"

"no I don't have that kind of money"

"then how are you guys going to be together"

"I don't know ok"

"Cece its ok"

"no it's not"

"oh Cece come here"I bringed her into a close hug. she started crying a lot.

"im going to miss him a lot"

"its ok"

* * *

**GUNTHER'S POV**

im sad that I have to leave Cece but it's about my family. they have been sick and I miss them a lot. tinka said she's not coming. she already saw them this summer but its school time and she has to work really hard to get into a good college. that's why I will be behind in school when I get back. I don't now if I should let cece wait that long. I think we should break up for now. I don't want her to wait on me for a long time. it wouldn't be fair to her.

im on my way to her apartment now.I texted her earlier. my flight lives later tonight so im saying goodbye to Cece right now.I going to miss her but I miss my family and I need to take care of them before they all die. I have to do what I have to do. when I reached her apartment. I knocked on her door. rocky opened it to my surprise.

"is Cece here"

"ya come in" I walked in to her apartment to hind cece crying on the couch. Rocky went to Cece's room to give us some alone time.

"Cece are you ok"

"no it's not ok you're going away"

"it's going to be ok"

"no it's not I wont see you for six months for we even going to stay together"

"I don't know Cece"

"for a guy who's leaving you sure don't have a plan"

"cece lisson we can video chat"

"but it will never be as great as seeing you in person"

"everythings going to be fine"

"no it's not Gunther everythings not going to be fine"rocky came in and started walking to the door. after she left Cece started to cry more.

"Cece we will be fine"

"no we wont" she said running to her room. I ran after her.

"it will be ok"

"no it wont I will miss you too much"

"cece you're not making this easy for me"

"do you want this to be easy because it's not for me"

"I now that"

"I love you too much to let you go"

"Cece I love you to"

we started to lean lips were on mine. it was a really deep kiss. she put her arms around my neck.I pushed her on the bed. she pushed me over and got on top of me.i started kissing all over her neck. she took off my shirt.

"cece are you sure your ready"

"Gunther im ready and I love you"

"I love you to"

* * *

**i hoped you liked not it. im that good of a writer. i don't think this story is good. there wasnt really any rogan in this one. just Gece and the next chapter there will be a little Ty/Tinka and cece/Ty. mostly Gece. hope you liked it. please review. also please tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter or some idea's. sorry if the chapters are not that long. i will try harder next time. don't forget to review.**


	7. The Break up

**CECE'S POV**

Its been a week since Gunther left and we you now 'did it'.I'm really sad about it. Rocky and Tinka has been trying to make me feel better but they can't. He was my first love and what am I suppose to do just move on. Now I now how hard it is like in the tried to come by a few times but every time I told him to leave. I can't deal with him now. I have to go to school. ugh! I hate my life.

I got up and walked to the bathroom.I took a shower. After that I brushed my teeth.I didn't feel like taking a long time to pick out an outfit so I put on a t-shirt,some jeans ,and my pink flats.I walk to the living room. I didn't feel like eating so I just sat on the couch and waited for all ready left and so did my mom. There always somewhere. Finally Rocky came.

"Rocky what took you so long"

"Sorry Cece I had to have breakfast,did you eat"

"No"

"Cece I now your sad that Gunther's gone but you have to eat"

"No im not going to eat until he's back"

"That until six months"

"No five months and three weeks"

"Are you seriously counting"

"Yes I miss him and until he gets back I will wait"

"If you don't eat I will make you eat myself"

"I will just though it up"

"We will talk about this later,now we have to get to school"and we started walking to school.

* * *

**DINA'S POV**

Deuce is picking me up and driving me to school. He offered so I said yes and plus it will give me time to get to know him. usually I did my hair and put on my outfit for school.I said by to my mom and dad. I waited for Deuce outside of my house. I still don't get how he has a car. How could he afford a car by working at Crusty's. His parents must pay half of his car. After ten minutes he was here.I got in the front seat. It was really quiet for a few minute but I had to break the silent.

"So how it going"

"Good I guess you"

"Fine"

"Cool"

"So how long have you had this car"

"About a year"

"Wow I love the color,its my favorite color you now"

"Red is my favorite color to"

"Cool"it was silent again."why have you been sad lately"

"What do you mean"

"When your around rocky your always so sad"

"I don't feel like talking about it"

"Ok, but if you need anyone to talk to you can talk to me"

"Well it's just that how could she pick Logan over me"

"Who"

"Rocky"

"You liked Rocky"

"No I like Rocky"

"You still like her"

"Yep"

"Oh"

"I know,it's just I hate it so much"

"What so much"

"Being around her when she's with Logan,I feel like im going to burst into flames"

"You shouldnt feel that way"

"I know I just do,I can't help how I feel"

"Maybe you should start dating again"

"I don't know about that"

"Why not"

"Because im not over her and it wouldn't be right to go into a relationship when im still in love with someone else"

"I know how you feel"

"How would you now"

"When I was back in new york I dated this boy who loved this other girl and we were dating but when the girl wanted him back he dumped me for her"

"Oh"

"Ya but im ok it probably wouldn't have worked out anyway"

"You can always talk to me to you now"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

"How long have you been working at Crusty's"

"Since I was fourteen"

"That's a really long time"

"Ya I know I love working there with my friends and family"

"I can tell its something you really love"

"At least someone nows"

"Just so you now if someone dumps you there stupid because you're a wonderful guy and any girl would be lucky to have you"

"Thanks"

"Don't thank me its truth"

We finally made it to school and said our good byes and walked away.I love how he can just open up to me. I know that's hard for some people but it makes me feel special. I hope we can be close friends because that's all we will ever be. I can tell when a guy loves someone. He truly loves her and there's nothing I can do about it. He's a really sweet guy. How can Rocky pick Logan over him.I wonder does she still has feelings for him?

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

Dina is a really nice girl. I can tell I can really trust her and I don't trust people a lot but there's something different about her. I now there's something special about her and im going find out what it is. I walked to my locker to get out my books for my first period class. I was walking to my locker. I say rocky and Logan but I ignored them even when she was calling out my doesn't understand how hard it is for me to see her with Logan. when I got to my locker I took out my books.I heard someone talk behind me. I already knew who it was.

"Are you ignoring me,did I do something wrong"

"No its just me"

"Oh,deuce why did you ignored me when I was calling out your name back there"

"I didn't hear you"I lied.

"You're lying you did hear me"

"No I didn't"

"Deuce what is wrong"

"Nothing"

"Then talk to me"

"Rocky I can't just act like everything is ok because it's not"

"I thought you were over that"

"Well im not"

"Were still friends right"

"Ya"

"Then talk to me"

"I am"

"No a real talk one on one talk"

"Rocky can I ask you something"

"Sure"

"Are you over me"

"Ya I guess"

"Oh ok"

"Deuce are you over me"

"No im not and I can't just get over you over night I love you"

"I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way"

"Yes you do and deep down inside you now im right"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"So if I kissed you right now you would feel anything between us"

"No I wouldn't"

"You want to play the hard to get game then fine"

I kissed her. We were just standing there for a few moments and then she push me away. Not because she wanted to it's because Logan was standing there. He let out a big gasp so we pulled apart to see who it was and Logan was standing ran away and rocky tried to run after him but he went in to the boys bathroom so she couldn't go in. Two minutes later Rocky came back really mad and slapped me. It really hurt.

"Why did you do that"

"To prove im right"

"Well you're not I really like Logan and thanks to you we might be though"

"I'm sorry"

"No your going to be sorry because im never going to talk to you again"

"I said I was sorry"

"Well sorry doesn't cut it"

"Look rocky I didn't know he was standing right there"

"If he was there or not you shouldnt have never kissed me"

"Sorry"

"I'm never going to forgive you"she had tears in her eyes."You messed up everything now he will never forgive me"

"Well it's not like you pulled away"

"I didn't even want to kiss you I just didn't want to feel bad"

"So when you picked Logan you didn't feel bad"

"I did but I thought you were over it"

"Well im not"

"Go fuck yourself Deuce" and she ran out of the school. She has never skip school.I really messed up big time. What is wrong with me. Now she hates me and I didn't now what to was I thinking. Me and Logan are friends. She shouldnt forgive me. im a horrible person. I hate my life. Something always has to happen to me. I guess everything happens for a reason but why did this happen?

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

I miss Gunther but he will be back I now he will.I wonder why Ty hasn't called me in a long time.I guess he's mad at me or something but I didn't anything wrong I think.I wonder where's rocky. I called her like ten times put she's not picking up her phone. when I got to school I looked for Cece who was by her locker.I walked over to her. I saw her looking at a picture of Gunther on her phone.

"Cece he will be back before you now it"

"Ya he will come back with a new girlfriend then tell me that he moved on and I should to then I going to be single for life and have like ten cats all because he left and nevered love me"

"Cece me and you both now that,that will never happen"

"How would you now"

"Because I talk to him everyday"

"You never now"

"Cece he loves you and only you if you believe that then you will be fine"

"Whatever"

"Fine don't belive me"

"I just can't help to think about it"

"I will deal with you later have you seen rocky"

"No last time I saw her she was talking to deuce"

"Where is deuce"

"I think he's by his locker why"

"Because Rocky is not picking up her phone and I don't know why"

"And have you seen Logan"

"I don't know he's your step brother and I just got here"

"Not yet Tinka"

"Whatever let's go talk to Deuce"

We walked to Deuce's locker but he wasnt there. So we both went different ways to find out where he was. She looked in the back of the school we'd I looked in the front. When I founded him he was siting by a tree all alone. Looked liked he was thinking really hard for some reason.I walked over to him. When he looked up at me he looked back down. Whats his problem.

"You don't say hi no more"

"Go away"

"Whats wrong and have you seen Rocky she's not picking up her phone"

"Ya she ran out of school and left somewhere"

"Do you now why"

"Yes"

"Well"

"I kissed her when she didn't want me to and Logan say us and ran to the boys bathroom and have been in there ever since,me and rocky got in a big fight and now she hates me,she started crying because she thinks Logan will never forgive her and ran out of school,that's all I now"

"Why the heck did you kiss her"

"To prove I was right"

"About what"

"About Rocky still liking me"

"Deuce you now she likes Logan a lot"

"I know and I realize that and I messed up big time"

"Yes you did and I should hit you right now"

"I'm sorry this is all my faut"

"Yes it is,you have to get over her or your never going to be happy"

"I know but its hard"

"I know but try"

"I will try no promises"

"Ok I have to get to class ,want to help me find her later"

"Ya sure but I don't think she wants to see me"

"Well your going anyway"

"Ok"

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I ran out of the school as fast as I could. Ten minutes later I was out of breath so I started walking to my apartment. There is this place I go when I just want to get a way or a place where I can just think for a long time. I made it to my apartment building I started walking up the stairs so my parents wouldn't see me.I know im going to be in a lot of trouble when I get home but for right now I don't care.

After I got to the toppest floor I opened the door.I started walking down the hall until I saw the door.I opened it and walked in.I looked around to see where I put the box at. Five minutes past by and I found it.I moved the box because there was a door behind it.I opened the door and crawled right in. when I was in the room I closed the door and sat for a few minutes.I call this place 'the secret room'.I liked the name.

How could deuce do this to me. He nows I like Logan and that's why I picked Logan over him. My life is horrible. If I tell Logan what really happen he will forgive .I don't even like Deuce. Well just a little but just a little I swear.I can't just get over a person over night. After an hour I got hungry so I left 'the secret room'.after I was out of the apartment I walked to Crusty's. When I was there I got a small cheese pizza and headed for the park.

When I was at the park I start eating my pizza.I wonder what the others are doing at school.I never cutted school before. this can go on my record. Oh well I just want to be by myself for now.I wonder what logon's doing. Probably looking for me so he can break up with me I guess.I ate four slices of pizza's and then I was full,so I sat there just staring at all the adult couples I see holding hand ,laughing,talking,kissing,and having a great time together. It just makes me want to break down and cry.

"Hey blue"

"Frankie is that you"

"Yep"

"What are you doing here"

"I always skip school"

"You still skip school"

"Yep,so what are you doing here"

"Skipping school"

"This is a joke right rocky blue doesnt skip school"

"Well I do now"

"What made you skip school"

"Boy problems"

"What boy problems"

"Why do you care"

"Don't have to get all mean I was just asking"

"Sorry im just upset"

"I can see that"

"Why are you always skipping school"

"Because I don't have to listen to anyone but myself,no one tells me what to do"

"Lucky"

"Why am I lucky"

"Because I have to listen to my parents and everyone its hard but you're a strong person you can do what you want and I can't,don't you care that you will get in trouble by your parents"

"No I live in foster care my parents died in a car wreck three years ago"

"Oh im sorry I didn't know"

"Its ok,let me take you some where"

"Where"

"You will see"

He started walking and I followed. After few minutes we stopped in front of this club. You had to be eighteen or older to get into it. I wonder how are we going to get in. He showed the guy standing there two cards. I couldn't really see what it was. after he showed the man the cards he let us in. How did we get in? When we walked in ,there were people dancing,singing,drinking, were having a great time. He walked to some seats on our left so I followed.

"Frankie how did you get us in here"

"It's called a fake ID"

"Cant we get a arrested if we get coalt"

"Ya but we never will"

"Why did you take me here"

"Because when I see you on shake it up chicago I can tell you loved to dance"

"I didn't now you watch that"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me"

"Well let me get to know you"

"What do you want to now about me"

"Everything, I have talked to you in years"

"Well im single and I live in foster care"

"I already now that"

"Wait you knew im single"

"No I just thought you were"

"Ohhhhhhh"

"Don't get the wrong idea I have a boyfriend or at least I think I do"

"Boy trouble again"

"Yep"

"You wanna dance"

"I didn't know you dance"

"Dance with me and find out"

"Fine"

I took his hand and he lead me to the dance floor. He started dancing and I dance along with him. I didn't now he knew how to dance. There's a lot of things I don't now about him. He's right about that. he's a pretty good dancer.I liked dancing with him. He got my mind off Logan and the others.I was really having a great time we should do this again sometime.I think this is a great start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**LOGAN'S POV**

The school day was over so I went to work.I couldnt focus because all I could think about was could she do this to me.I thought she really liked me but I guess she still likes deuce but this isn't something Rocky would I was done at work I headed home to do my homework.I hate deuce now. I thought we were friends and he told me he was over Rocky. He is a liar. Where was Rocky anyway at school. I didn't see her any skip school. why would I even think that Rocky blue would do that. she doesn't skip school. She's to smart for that.

I have to go talk to her and get the whole story. She didn't cheat on me. She cheated on me but maybe Deuce kissed her or she kissed him. Maybe she tripped and fell on Deuces lips. That doesn't even make sence but I don't even now the whole story. She should be home right about now I think.I don't think she skipped school. She should be home. Where is Cece,Dina,Deuce,and Tinka. Maybe there at Rocky's house.

I walked out of my apartment. Maybe there a secret party or something. I don't know I pretty much know everything because of rocky tells me. I miss her but I have to be strong. She cheated on me with deuce and were broken up. A few minutes later I was at her apartment. Just standing there for a second thinking to myself.I knocked on the door after a few moments.A minute later Ty opened the door.

"Hey Ty is Rocky here"

"No why"

"Because I need to talk to her"

"About what"

"About our relationship"

"What do you mean"

"I saw her kissing Deuce so we need to talk"

"Alright come in"I walked in and sat on the couch.

"Have you seen Rocky"

"No"

"Oh"

"What"

"I havent seen her all day at school"

"I know I got a call from the school saying she wasnt there"

"Do you know where she could be"

"No but she will be home later"

"If its ok with you can I wait here for her"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

* * *

**DINA'S POV**

Me,Deuce,Cece,and Tinka are out looking for rocky.I havent seen her all day at school which I think is weird because she is not the kind of girl who skips school.I use to know those kind of girls and she's not one of them. After an hour of looking we gave could we looked everywhere and not find her. If this was a game of hide and seek she would win because I don't now where the heck she is. She is a really good hider.

I heard about the kiss thing with her and Deuce. It kinda makes me sad because I really like deuce and he still likes Rocky.I guess it wasnt meant to be.I thought Tinka and Ty were dating but I havent seen them talk to each other in a long time. Its kinda weird because they are so cute together and they would make the best couple other than me and Deuce. Cece is a nice person but can be mean at times but mostly shes nice.

Were in Deuce's car headed for Rocky's apartment. the only place we havent checked looking for rocky.i told them to go there first but no one listens to me. We were at her door. Deuce knocked on the door. Logan opened the door. What is he doing here?

"Logan what are you doing here"Cece said.

"Waiting for rocky"said Logan.

"Lets just come in and wait for her"I said. we all walked in and sat down. I looked at deuce who was looking at Logan who was looking right back at him."Did you have to bring him"Logan said pointing at Deuce.

"He wanted to look for rocky with us"Tinka said.

"Look Logan im sorry"Deuce said.

"Save your sorry for later because im just here to talk to rocky"Logan said.

"I kissed her she didn't want to kiss me"Deuce said.

"Ugh! If your going to talk about this can you guys go in another room I don't want to hear it"Cece said.

"I'm with Cece on this one"Tinka said.

"Same"I said.

"Fine we wont talk about it right now"logan said.

"Where the heck could Rocky be?"I said

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I was having a lot of fun with Frankie but I think its time I go home. It was a really good with Frankie. one day we can dance together. He started walking me home.I didn't know Frankie was this nice. I thought he just was a guy who hated everything about school because he always skipped and that he doesn't care for anyone but hisself but he's caring and a lot of guys like him wouldn't even give me the time of day. Hope we can be friends.

He was walking me home because it was late and he didn't want anything to happen to me. that's really sweet of him. He's not that bad of a guy. We were almost to my apartment. We were walking and talking having a fun time. He got my mind off Logan and Deuce. He makes me laugh even when I don't want to smile which is a good thing.

"Thanks for walking me home"

"Its was nothing"

"No really thank you,it was sweet"

"Well I didn't want anything to happen to you,your to pretty"

"You think im pretty"

"Of course,you now I use to have a crush on you"

"Oh"

"Don't get the wrong idea I don't like you anymore, well not like that but as a friend"

"Good"

"well see ya"

"Wait do you wanna come in side"

"Are you sure"

"Were friends right"

"Yep"

"Then come on"

"Ok"

When we got to my apartment I took out my keys to unlock the door. When I opened the door everyone was looking at me. It was Cece,Logan,Deuce,Tinka,Ty even were looking at me weird. Not because I just walked in because I was standing there with Frankie but it's not what it looks like.

"Guys what are you all doing here"I said.

"Looking for you"Tinka said.

"And your found"Cece said.

"What is he doing here"logan said.

"Oh well I can explain"I said.

"No need to explain"logan said.

"No it's not what it looks like"I said.

"Save it im leaving"Logan said.

"Logan"I said.

"Good-bye Rocky and were though"Logan said before closing the door.I can feel tears coming to my eyes.

* * *

**Did you like it. I want to hear what you think about it. Did you hate that they broke up?Do you want them back together?What about Ty and Tinka?Are they still going out?Does Ty still has feelings for Cece?Will Dina and Deuce ever get together?Does Frackie like Rocky?Does Rocky like Frackie?Are thay really just friends?Please review and read the story Rocky and Gunther. It's a really good story. Love ya and until next time.**


	8. Surprizes

**ROCKY'S POV**

I can't believe Logan broke up with me yesterday. I didn't even do anything. now he hates me. Why does the inner verse hate me? I'm a good girl. I make good grades. I follow the rules most of the time. and I can be fun. This is all deuce's fault. If he wouldn't have kissed me this would have never happened. Now im all alone,single, and bored. I think I can't cry anymore because I cried so much my tears have runned out.

It was a saturday afternoon. I was sitting on the couch watching The Titanic which made me more sad. I had a big tube of ice cream in the kitchen. I got up,got the ice cream,and sat back down on the couch.I started eating and watching the movie. I know someone was texting and calling me but I ignored it. Probably Cece or Tinka maybe even Frankie. were friends now. He comfort me after Logan left. He's a really good friend.I looked at my phone to see what messages I have.

_15 missed calls  
5 text messages_

_Cece:2 text messages and 4 missed calls  
Tinka:2 text messages and 5 missed call  
Ty:1 text message  
Dina:1 missed call  
Deuce:2 missed calls  
Frankie:3 missed calls_

I'm to sad to talk to them. If it was Logan who called that would be different. When I was done looking at my phone I put it away and watched the movie and ate my ice cream.I heard someone knock at the door but I didn't answer it. Someone knocked about five more times but I didn't answer. I heard the door knob move a few times and then the door opened. How the heck did Frankie break into my apartment.I mean it's not that hard but still.

"How did you get in here"

"I picking the lock"

"How do you now how to pick a lock"

"My dad"He sat on the couch next to me."Don't tell me your watching a sad movie and sitting here all alone eating ice cream"

"Fine than I wont tell you"

"Rocky are you ok"

"No im not ok, my boyfriend dump me"

"You will be ok"

"No I wont I will live and die alone for the rest of my life"

"That's not true and don't think that way"

"Why not im ugly and not a lot of boys like me"

"No lots of guys like you and your beautiful"

"Thanks but we both know im not"

"Listen"

"What"

"I know a way you can get Logan back"

"How"

"Well last night when you fell asleep I was looking around in your room"

"And"

"And I found your song book"

"Why were you going though my stuff in my room"

"Just listen"

"Ok"

"And I started going though it looking at the songs,then boom it came to me"

"What"

"My idea"

"What idea"

"You should sing a song to Logan"

"No I can't do that"

"Why not"

"Because I can't and he wouldn't let me in his apartment and im scared"

"Why, it's a good idea and I know you miss him"

"Which song"

"This one"he pionted to the song.

"Oh no-no no no-no no"

"What why not"

"Because it's a duet and I have no one to sing it with"

"I will sing it with you"

"You sing"

"Yet"

"Ok we need to have a long talk because I clearly need to now more about you"

"Ya but today is not that day"

"Lets just get started"

"Ok so the first part I do by myself,then the next part is when you have your solo"

"Hold up"

"What"

"I thought this was a duet"

"It is"

"Then why do I have a solo"

"Because that's how it goes I have a solo then you have one then we sing together"

"Ya but I don't want to"

"Are you going to help me or not"

"I am but"

"But what"

"I'm scared"

"This is a joke right"

"Nope"

"Your scared I thought you weren't scared of anything"

"Well I am"

"I will be on that stage with you"

"When we are can I hold your hand"

"Sure"

"Now let me teach you the lyrics"

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

I feel bad for rocky. I tried texting and calling her but she wont answer any of them.I know she's really sad but hey she can date again.I know it doesn't help but what should I do now I have my own problems. Like Ty. He hasn't talked to me. Even when I was over at Rocky house he didn't say a word to me and I want to know why. I don't know if I did something wrong or is he scared to tell me something. I'm scared he doesn't want to see me anymore. is he cheating on me? I don't think he would to that but it's a thought.

I walked up to his apartment door.I knocked on the door and rocky opened it and let me in. For some reason she was with Frankie in her room all alone. Are they up to something or it's just me because it looks like there up to something. I don't even think her parents knows he's here. He better not hurt Rocky or he's going to wish he never talked to her in the first place.

"Hey Tinka waz up"

"Oh nothing I came to see Ty"

"Oh he's in his room"

"Thanks and is everything ok"

"There going to be"

"What do you mean"

"Just come to Crusty's around seven"

"Alright but whats Frankie doing here"

"Oh were just talking and stuff"

"Is something going on that I should be worried about"

"No nothing wrong im going to be fine"

"What do you mean by going to be"

"Just go see Ty"

"He can wait tell me waz up"

"I told you nothing"

"Then why is Frankie here"

"He's helping me get over Logan"

"By doing what"

"By you now talking to me and stuff to try to get over there ex boyfriend, by ex I mean Logan"

"Rocky tell me the truth"

"I am"

"No you're not"

"Go see Ty"

"Fine"

"Don't forget to come to Crusty's at seven tonight"

"Ok I wont I will be there"

"Good now go talk to my brother"

"Ok ok"

I walked to Ty's room. I knocked on the door. No one answered. I just opened the door and walked in. he was just on his yo phone doing who knows what. I think playing angry birds. I guess he didn't hear me come in because when I sat on the bed he move away and gave me a weird look. Like why I was here. Whats his problem I thought he always liked me. I don't now what he thinks of me and im not just going to sit here to wonder about it. I need answers.

"Ty we need to talk,talk about us"

"I don't think there is an us anymore"

"I thought you liked me"

"I thought I did but im not sure"

"What do you mean you're not sure"

"I just don't know if im into you anymore"

"Who's the girl"

"What girl"

"The girl you cheated on me with"

"I didn't cheat on you"

"You are a bad liar you know that"

"I didn't cheat on you"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Than who's the girl you like"

"I don't like anyone"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Then tell me the truth"

"I am"

"Me and you both know your lying so just tell the truth"

"I am telling you the truth"

"Fine don't tell me"

"Their nothing to tell"

"That's what they all say"

"Well im not all"

"Your just like every guy"

"Who told you to try them all? Your such a hoe"

"I can't believe you just told me that"

"Look Tinka im sorry"

"No im sorry I shouldnt have come here"

"Maybe you will think next time"

"I was thinking"

"Then why did you come here"

"I had no choise"

"There's always a choice"

"My other choice was just to stay in my bedroom all day sad but no I came here to talk to you which I was wrong for that"

"That you were"

"I thought you were a nice guy"

"I am"

"not right now you're not"

"maybe you should leave"

"ya maybe I should"

"Have a nice day"

"Go to hell, I can't believe I ever liked you"

"Good-bye"

"Bye maybe when im gone you can go fuck yourself"

* * *

Then I shut the door before he could see me cry.I can't believe he called me a hoe.I am not a hoe.I havent even been on at least ten dates yet and he knows that. I was out of breath. I ran all the way to my apartment.I need to talk to someone.I know its like four am in the morning where Gunther is but I really need to talk to him. Its been a long time and I miss him.I went into my room on to the computer.I click the video chat button and Gunther name. He answered and his face popped up on the screen.

_"Hey Gunther"_

_"Hey Tinkerbell what are you doing up this late"_

_"Late? Its like two pm here"_

_"Oh sorry I forgot so hows everything going"_

_"Horrible"_

_"Whats wrong?"_

_"Me and Ty got in a fight and I don't think he has feelings for me anymore"_

_"What this can't be happening"_

_"I'm afraid it is"_

_"What happened?"_

_"I don't feel like talking about it"_

_"Then what did you want to talk about"_

_"I just want you to make me feel better"_

_"Ok so let talk about Cece or the others"_

_"About what"_

_"Like what happened why I was gone"_

_"Well Rocky and Logan got together and broke up,Cece misses you a lot,we have a new friend Dina,Deuce is still in love with Rocky,you now about Ty and me,oh and im doing good in school well so far,I think Dina likes Deuce,oh and Rocky friends with Frankie now"_

_"Wait Frankie the complication"_

_"Yep"_

_"How"_

_"Its complicated"_

_"I better go to bed I will talk to you later sister twin"_

_"Ok Bye"_

_"Bye"_

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

All day Logan has been in his room. I don't know what he's doing but he wont eat and my mom said I have to fix this. Why the heck do I have to fix this. I have a boyfriend who is out of the country that I mess very much. How can I fix their relationship when I can't even fix my own. I will fix it tommow or something. Rocky finally texted me back a few minutes ago. She said that invite everyone I know to Crusty's tonight even Logan. And she said don't call or text her she's doing something. Also she will talk to me later.

I was bored so I was watching only thing on tv that wasnt so boring was The Titanic. At first when I started watching it I was about to fall asleep but when it was getting to the end I started crying because it's just so sad. How could they make this movie. I hate it. Its to sad and I want to think happy things not sad ones. It makes me think that maybe Gunther wont come back, maybe he would die.I just can't help but cry about it.

After the movie I went to the bathroom to fix myself up.I looked a mess. My eyeshadow was all messed up and my hair was a bigger mess! I'm to tried to care.I heard a knock. It was coming from the window. Someone was at my window.I thought it was Rocky but when I turned around it saw Ty. What does he want. Cant he just leave me alone for once. I don't like him the way he likes me. I'm in love with Gunther and its going to stay that way. Gunther was alway there for me so im going to be there for him.I opened the window to let Ty in.

"Ty what are you doing here"

"I came to see you"

"I know that but why"

"Because I miss you"

"No Ty I don't like you that way"

"Cece just say you like me already you know you do"

"No I don't and shouldnt you be with Tinka"

"Were not together no more"

"What do you mean not together anymore you love her"

"No I thought I loved her but I don't"

"Yes you do and you now im right"

"I don't and she's a hoe anyway"

"You will not just stand here and talk about my best friend like that"

"She said all guys were the same"

"So Tinka hasn't been in a lot of relationships"

"I don't care all I care about is you"

"Ty you know im with Gunther"

"So he's in the old country"

"I love him Ty and im not going to cheat on him"

"Why not you already like me"

"I never said I liked you"

"Yes you did"

"When"

"At that sleepover"

"How would you know"

"Because me,Deuce,and Gunther spied on you guys"

"What the hell is wrong with you"

"I don't know but you can make it better"

"Ty please leave"

"No"

"Get out or I will get Logan"

"Cece I like you and you should be happy"

"Why should I be happy"

"Because you use to like me"

"Yep use to as in the past"

"Your feelings don't just go away"

"I don't care im with Gunther and it will stay that way"

"Not for long"

"Get out"

"Fine but this isn't over"

"This is over because im never talking to you again"

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

I havent seen Rocky seen her and break up with Logan.I feel like this is all my fault. it probably is so its my job to fix it. Whats with her and that Frankie guy. Are they together now or something because they have been around each other a lot. Are they secretly dating or something. I hope not because I couldn't help but wonder if her and Logan are broken up maybe I can have a chance with her.I know its wrong but we can make it work.

I'm at my house alone with Dina. I know what your thinking and its wrong because me and Dina are just friends. She's the person I trust the most and tells me the truth on how she feels. She's a really good friend.I try to call Rocky because I think she still mad at me for her and Logan's break up. She will forgive me sooner or later.I hope its sooner because I don't want her to be with that Frankie guy. He looks like bad news to me.

"So Dina can I ask you something"

"Ya sure anything"

"Do you think I would have a chance with Rocky"

"On a scale of one to ten I say a two"

"What"

"Look if I was her I wouldn't want to take you back"

"Why not"

"You messed up her relationship with Logan don't you think she would be a little mad"

"A little but not this much"

"Girls are different from guys, we deal with this stuff in a whole different way"

"Like how"

"Like I would be eating ice cream and watching a chick flicks"

"Seriously"

"Yes that one way we deal with our problems"

"That weird"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"Then what would you be doing if you were Logan"

"I would be trying to get a replacement girl"

"You are horrible"

"What"

"Girls are not just toys you can play with then throw away when your done we have feelings you know"

"Sure"

"What"

"Girls are weird"

"No were not were just more caring than guys are"

"Sure"

"Whatever,can we talk about something else other than Rocky"

"Why"

"Because I want to"

"That's not a very good reason"

"Lets just talk about something else for a change"

"I want to talk about Rocky"

"Well I don't"

"Why not"

"Because she's one of my closest friends and I don't want to talk about her"

"Why"

'Because im getting tired of you talking about her"

"Well I want to talk about her"

"Fine then I will leave"

"No don't go"

"Are you going to talk about something else"

"No"

"Then see ya"

"Don't go"

"I have to"

"No you don't stay"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"Because I just can't stand here and act like everything is ok when it's not"

"What wrong"

"You are whats wrong"

"Me"

"Yes,I like you and you're in love with someone else, there I said it now good-bye deuce"

* * *

**DINA'S POV**

I just had to leave out of there. I can't stand being there when all he talks about is Rocky.I just can't. He's in love with her and there's nothing I can do about it so the best thing for me is to stay a way from him and start seeing other guy as in dating. I think im ready and it can get my mind off deuce. And its easier than seeing the boy I like fall deep for someone else.I hate that feeling. It's a horrible feeling and I don't want to ever feel this way ever and I mean that.

I started walking to Tinka apartment. She the person I could talk to now. I would talk to rocky but I think she needs some a lone time because you now her break up with Logan. Shen they broke up it surprize me a bit because there are so perfect for each other. She brings out the best in him which not a lot of people can do.I knocked on her door and she opened it and let me in.

"Dina are you ok"

"Ya im fine"

"Then why are you here"

"Because im not ok"

"Its ok tell me what wrong"

"Deuce"

"What about deuce"

"I hate that he's so in love with Rocky"

"Why, you don't like him do you"

"I do"

"stay away from him all he will do is break your heart"

"I will try"

"Now tell me what happened"

"Well we were at his house alone and talking"

"And"

"Let me finish"

"Ok"

"We were talking and he started talking about Rocky so I got mad and wanted to talk about something else but he didn't want to so we had a fight and I ended up telling him that I have feelings for him and walked all the way over here"

"Wow"

"I know and I don't know what I should do now"

"You should talk to him"

"I can't do that"

"Why not"

"Because I don't want to talk to him anymore if he's just going to talk about rocky"

"Ok then don't talk to him and be strong"

"Its hard"

"I know it is but im here for you"

"But how do you know how I feel"

"Because I had a fight with Ty and we broke up"

"Well you guy havent really been talking"

"Lets just watch some tv and talk about this another time"

"Ok and Tinka"

"Ya"

"You're an awesome friend"

"Thanks you are to Dina"

* * *

**LOGAN'S POV**

I can't belive I broke up with Rocky. I am so stupid. what was I thinking. I should have let her explain first. I guess now she hates me and we are never getting back together. This makes me so sad because she's the first girl I loved since I dated Amy two years ago. I havent told anyone about this. Only my parents. the reason we broke up is because she created on me with some college guy. So when I saw deuce and Rocky kissing it reminded me of Amy and how I found out she created on me.

I was in my room just laying there thinking to myself about rocky,Amy,deuce everything. I could hear crying from the living room.I think its Cece so I went in the living room to go check on her. When I checked on her she was fine. Oh know I see why see was crying it's because she was watching the movie The Titanic. That movie breaks my heart every time I watch it.I makes me want to just break down and cry.

"Cece why are you watching this"

"Because there's nothing else on tv that I like"

"Whatever"

"Oh and Logan are you ok"

"No im not I just got out of a relationship"

"Sorry that was a stupid question"

"Ya it was"

"Just because you and Rocky are over doesn't mean you have to be a jerk"

"I'm sorry Cece"

"Its ok,so have you eaten anything all day"

"No why"

"Maybe we can um go to Crusty's and get a bit to eat"

"I'm not sure about that"

"Why not"

"Because I don't feel like going outside the house"

"Oh come on, you can get your mind off Rocky"

"Find I will go just so you can shut up"

"Yeah,ok go get dressed you look horrible"

"Thanks Cece because I really care how I look like"

"Just go get ready"

"Ok"

After I got dressed me and Cece walked to Crusty's. When we walked inside there were a lot of people there. I even saw Tinka,Dina,Deuce,and Ty.I wonder what there doing here. I heard there was going to be someone performing. I wonder who. Maybe its a really hot girl band or just some boring band. Everyone was just talking why I was just bored and waiting for our pizza to get here. Finally the food was here and just in time because someone was just about to perform.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

Finally its time for me and Frankie to perform.I hope after this song logon will take me back.I could hear deuce's cousin get on the stage talking.I could hear all the people yelling and screaming which was making me more nervous. After a few minutes it was time for us to get on stage. Me and Frankie got on the stage and I could see Logan. I made sure that our eyes made contact.

"Is everyone ready to have a good time"I said. Everyone started clapping and screaming."Alright well this song go's out to Logan hunter,the guy I miss and like very much." Then the music started.

_ Me:all alone it was a fever,a cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air I said show me something  
he said if you dare come a little closer  
round and around and around and around we go  
ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know  
not really sure how to feel about it something in the way you move  
makes me feel like I can't live without you and it takes me all the way  
I want you to stay_

_ Frankie:it's not much of a life your living  
it's not something you take,its given  
round and around and around and around we go  
ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know  
not really sure how I feel about it  
something in the way you move  
makes me feel like I can't live without you and it takes me all the way  
I want you to stay_

_ Both:ohhh the reason I hold on  
ohhh cause I need this hole gone  
funny you the broken one but im the only one who needed saving  
cause when you never see the light its hard to know which one of us is caving_

_ Me:not really sure how I feel about it  
something in the way you move_

_ Both:makes me feel like I can't live without you  
and it takes me all the way_

_ Me:I want you to stay,stay  
both:I want you to stay,ohhh_

After we were done everyone clapped and me and Frankie hugged."Thanks for listening hope to be here again"Then I got off the stage. I was going to go talk to Logan but Deuce's uncle got in my way.

"Hey Rocky that was really good"

"Really thanks"

"How would you like to sing a song every saturday night you and Frankie"

"That would be great im honored"

"See you next saturday"He said. I was so happy this is what I needed. This is one of the first steps I need to take for me becoming famous. This is the one thing I can do by myself that im really good at other than dancing. I hope Logan liked the song.I want him to forgive me i miss him.I walked over to where Logan was.I told everyone can they leave me and Logan alone for a minute and they did.

"Rocky that was a great song"

"Thanks I wrote it about you"

"I know"

"Logan do you forgive me"

"Of course I can forgive you, you mean the world to me"

"I missed you so much"

"I missed you to"

"Logan lets never let anything get between up ok"

"Ok"

"Good"

"Now let's go eat some pizza"

* * *

**FRANKIE'S POV**

I could see Rocky and Logan making out in the corner,im happy she's back with Logan. Even if I still do like her. She deserves to be happy. I would do anything to make her happy even if that means letting her be with another guy. Her happiness comes before mine. Sense were going to start singing together on every saturday we can just become very close friends.I really like Rocky so she should be happy. That doesn't mean I wont try to win her over because I will. It's just not the right time yet.

* * *

**Did you like it? Will Ty and Tinka get back together?Will there ever be a chance for Cece and Ty?Will Deuce ever get over Rocky?Will Rocky and Logan stay together?Will Gunther be back soon?will dina start dating other guys?Is Frankie in love with Rocky?Does Rocky have feelings for Frankie?Will anything ever get between Logan and Rocky again? find out next time. Please review what you think should happen next and what you think about this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews?Hoped everyone liked this chapter. Love ya and until next time!**


	9. Trust

**This chapter is mostly about Rocky and whats going on with her and Frankie. There will be more drama about the others in the next chapter I promise. I just wanted to write this chapter to show you what everyone thinks of them. There will be a lot of drama with everyone. But most of the drama is about Frankie and Rocky.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

**FRANKIE'S POV**

UGH! there back together. I don't mean that in a bad way it's just I want to kiss her so bad every time im around her. I don't know why because were just friends but I still get that urge to kiss her. Its driving me crazy but im really happy for her. If she's happy than I should be HAPPY. These feeling I wrote it in a song. It's all about Rocky.I love how she makes my heart beat faster every time when im around her. Logan's a lucky guy. He should know no one can replace her.I think she might like the song I wrote. Or at least I hope.

I hate being lock up in this house with other people like me,so I started walking to Rocky's apartment. It took me like ten minutes.I walked into her building and up the stairs. I don't know why I just like taking longer ways. when I got to the fourth floor I started walking to her door. When I was there I knocked on her door. She opened the door and when she saw me. She looked at me and smiled. I love that smile.

"Hey Frankie,what are you doing here."

"I wanted to show you a song I wrote."

"You write songs."

"Ya a little."

"Come in I want to see it"I came in and sat on the couch. She sat next to me but was very close. I wanted to kiss her right then and there but I had to be strong."Wheres the song?"

"Oh its right here" I got the papers out of my backpack and handed them to her. In about five minutes I think I don't know she gave them back.

"That's an awesome song."

"Thanks I was hoping we can sing it together tonight."

"Ya that would be great."

"Good."

"Who did you write the song about."

"No one."

"Oh come on you can't just write a song and it's not about anyone."

"Well I wrote it about this girl."

"What girl? anyone I know?"

"No you don't know her."

"Oh,how is she like."

"She's pretty,kinda tall,has brown hair,a great smile,and loves to follow her dreams"

"She's a great. can you tell me who she is?does she go to our school?"I had to make up something fast.

"Ya she go's to our school and is new."

"Is it Dina."

"Ya sure"I lied."Please don't tell anyone."

"ok,I know how to keep a secret."

"Good."

"Frankie has a crush, Frankie has a crush."

"Please don't do that."

"Sorry its just so sweet that you said all those things about her."

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me you're the sweetest guy I know."

"Even sweeter than Logan."

"Yes but don't tell him that."We both laughed.

"Ok."

"So anyway I should learn this song."

"Ya,so I should go."

"No you can stay."

"I can't I have stuff to do."

"Oh ok."

"I will talk to you later"

"Ok see you later tonight at Crusty's."

"Ok"I started walking to the door.

"Wait Frankie."

"Ya."

"You forgot to give me the papers for the song."I gave her the papers.

"Oh,sorry."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I walked out of her apartment as fast as I could. what is wrong with me? know she's going to think I like Dina. She's going to try to hook us up. Dina's ok but I would never go out with her. Next time I need to think of a better plan.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I can't belive Frankie likes Dina. They would make such a cute couple and he wrote her a song. how sweet is that. Now im in the living room learning the song Frankie wrote. Were going to sing it tonight. This song is really easy to remember.I hate that Logan has to work but he will be here later probably around five. I don't know where Ty is. He's somewhere. To be honest I always wished someone would write a song for me. If someone did I would marry them on the spot. I know it sounds silly but I would.

After an hour of learning the song I took a break and started watching tv.I heard a knock at the window. To my surprize it was Cece and Ty. Wait what to heck are they doing together?What are they up to? I opened the window and letted them in. Ty just ranned to his room. Cece just gave me a warming smile and went to go sit on the couch.I went to go sit next to her to find out what was going on.

"Hey rock."

"Whats going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Ty."

"Oh nothing."

"Cece it was something."

"No Rocky, it was nothing."

"Just tell me so we can save time."

"Well me and Ty just talked."

"About?"

"About us just staying friends."

"What do you mean."

"For over a two months Ty has been talking about how he want us to be more than friends but I would always say no. And today we had a long talk and were just going to be friends because I am in love with Gunther."

"Good because I don't want you and Ty to be boyfriend and girlfriend it would just be weird."

"Oh and it's not weird you're dating Logan."

"Whatever my point is that I don't want you two dating."

"Ok ok I get the damn point."

"Good."

"Whats this?"She was pointing to the papers on the table.

"Oh that's the song me and Frankie are going to sing tonight."

"It's a love song."

"I know."

"Did he write this about you."

"No, me and Frankie are just friends."

"Good."

"Whats so good about it."

"I don't want you two to be more than friends."

"Why?"

"Rocky do you have feeling for Frankie."

"No were just friends."

"Then why did you ask why?"

"Because I just want to know why."

"Ok well I don't think he's good for you."

"Why not?"

"Because he's bad news."

"Just because he skips school."

"Yep and what if he asked you to go with him one day?"

"That will never happen he knows me better now."

"Good."

"And by the way he doesn't like me he likes someone else."

"Who?"

"Cece I promised I wouldn't say."

"Fine,im just glad he doesn't like you because I don't want you to cheat on Logan."

"Cece I am not a cheater."

"Good. I have to go now"

"What why? You just got here."

"Well I planed this thing with me,Tinka,and Dina. And I know you can't come with your song writing and stuff."

"Ya your right I will see you later tonight."

"Ok see ya."

"bye."

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

Cece called this dumb meeting to talk about Rocky and Frankie. Honestly I don't think anything is going on between. Why would he help rocky and Logan get back together. I have other things to do you know. Like try to talk to Ty and maybe we can get back together again. I miss him a lot and I know he didn't mean what he said the last weekend. He must have been in a bad mood or something and took his anger out on me. Whatever it is I forgive him.

I don't know why but I can't be mad at a person for a long time.I love forgiving people and I can't live without them. That's just who I came to be and I don't it will ever change. And I think if Deuce doesn't get over Rocky he is going to have a horrible like. I mean she's going out with another guy,Logan. That gives him a sign to move on because if he doesn't I will help him move on myself because this is getting rediculous.I got over him how hard is it to get over rocky? I guess really hard because every time I talk to him all he talks about is Rocky Rocky. now I see why Dina got tired of him.

I was at home waiting for Dina and Cece to show up. I'm really happy Cece and Dina are friends.I can tell they are going to have a great time together when they get to know each other. I'm really happy about the way Dina knows when to not take a mans crap. That's a good thing because it will help her in the long run. There was a knock on the door. I got it and letted Dina and Cece I saw Ty and deuce behind them. what the hell are they doing here? We they came took a seat and I sat down.

"Cece, what is deuce and Ty doing here? I thought it was just going to be you,me,and Dina."I said.

"I think they should be apart of this to"said Cece.

"Ya I see the way Frankie looks at Rocky."Deuce said.

"And I don't want him anywhere near my sister."Ty said.

"I don't think anything is going on."Dina said.

"Ya me neither."I said.

"Are you two blind?"Deuce said.

"I'm sorry I don't watch her like a stalker does besides I have my own problems to deal with."I said looking at Ty. He looked away.

"I don't really see a problem."Dina said.

"did you see the song he wrote her."Cece said.

"Wait he wrote her a song?"Ty asked.

"Yes and I think he wrote it about Rocky."Cece said.

"What do you mean you think?"Deuce said.

"Well rocky said that Frankie wrote it about some girl he likes but I think he's making it up."Cece said.

"What girl?"Dina asked.

"I don't know. she wouldn't say."Cece said.

"Well we have to find out if were sure he's lying."Said Ty.

"I'm sure he is.I see the way he looks at her."Deuce says."He is in love with her."

"Not for long because im putting a stop to this."Ty says walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"Dina asked.

"To find rocky."Ty says leaving.

"Let me go after him."I say.

* * *

**TY'S POV**

"TY!TY!."I hear Tinka yell.

"What do you want?"I say.

"What are you going to tell Rocky?"

"That she can't talk to Frankie anymore."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because that's going to want her to talk to him more."

"So."

"So?She's not little anymore and I trust that she wont do anything to hurt Logan."

"How would you know?"

"Because im her best friend.I know every little thing about her."

"Ya well she's my little sister and im going to protect her."

"I didn't say you can't protect her."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying leave her alone. She's not going to fall for Frankie."

"What if she does?"

"Don't think about that."

"Then what should I think about?"

"Just trust her and show her that you trust her maybe she will find out on her own that she shouldnt be friends with him."

"I am still telling her to stay away from Frankie."

"Just trust her."

"I can't do that. Shes my little sister I don't want her to get hurt."

"Like you hurt me?"

"Look im sorry."

"There is no sorry.I liked you and you like someone else. What theres to be sorry about?"

"That things didn't work out the way you wanted them to."

"Your right I should be sorry about that."

"Good then were done here."I started to walk away."Wait."

"What."

"Can we be friends?"

"No we can't. Have a nice life Ty."

* * *

**meanwhile DINA'S POV**

"So,what do you think there talking about."I say.

"Rocky and there relationship."Cece says.

"Speaking of relationships,dina can I talk to you."Deuce says.

"Ya sure."I say.

We walked into the bedroom.I sat on the bed. Deuce sat next to me.

"So was up?"I asks.

"You know when we talked."Deuce says.

"Ya."

"Well I can't seen to get it out of my head."

"Where is this going to?"

"Well I just wanted to say that I don't feel the same way."

"Ya I know that. I just wanted you to know how I feel when you talk about Rocky."

"Are we cool then?"

"No we not cool."

"I thought we are friends."

"We were just people who talk."

"Why can't we be friends?"

"Because I like you and you don't like me back."

"So."

"So its going to be awkward between us."

"I never thought about that."

"When do you ever think.I only time you think is when your around Rocky."

"Someones jealous."

"I'm not. I'm just upset that you don't like me."

"It happens."

"Just like when Rocky didn't like you."

"That was different."

"How?"

"She liked me and Logan at the same time but."

"She picked Logan."

"Exactly."

"You need to seriously move on."

"I can't move on. Rocky's is special."

"And im not."

"You are but there's something I cant forget about Rocky."

"And what does she have that I don't?"

"I don't know."

"But I bet if we were dating and Rocky wanted you,you would dump me right on the spot."

"Probably."

"Well you know what? I'm out of here."

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

Im alone .what is taking everyone so long.I saw Dina walking to the door.

"Where are you going Dina?"

"Home."

"What why?"

"Boy stuff."

"Do you need to talk?"

"No but I will text you later."Then she left.

What is going on?Then I saw deuce. He did something.

"Deuce,what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"That was something because I just saw Dina leave out of here all sad. Spill it."

"Its none of your business."

"Well im making it my buisness."

"Stay out of it. this is between me and Dina."

"And you wonder why no one likes you."

"You liked me."

"Ya liked. as in past tense."

"Get a life Cece."

"I have a life and you're not going to talk to be like that."

"I will talk to you anyway I want."

"Not today your not."I say coming closer.

"Yes I will."he came closer.

"Try me."I came closer.

"Maybe I will."he came closer.

Then I pushed him on the couch. He pulled me down with him. We both started laughing.

"Im sorry Deuce."

"me to Cece."

Then we hugged. when we pulled away we both led in. my lips were on his. what am i doing? deuce just was kissing me back.i pulled a part.

"Um sorry."I say.

"Me to. This was just in the moment."

"Ya,this never leaves this room."

"Agreed."

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I cant belive Frankie wrote this song about Dina.I want to tell her so bad but I promised I wouldnt. Logan will be over in about 20 minutes. He is finally done working. Im glad because I miss him.I was working on the song when Ty came in my room. he looked all mad for some reason.

"What wrong Ty?"I asked.

"Frankie."Ty says back.

"What about Frankie?"

"I don't want him to hang around you anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"I think he likes you."

"He likes someone else."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does and you can't tell me what to do. Im 16 years old. Im not 8 anymore."

"I don't care if you were 30 you're not talking to Frankie again."

"I can talk to anyone I want and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Well you I can."

"Why not and don't you trust me?"

"I do I just don't trust him."

"No. You don't trust me but I get it. If I did like Frankie im going to date who I want to date."

"Over my dead body."

"This is not fair."

"Life isn't fair you will thank me later."

"For what?for taking away the one guy friend I have that doesn't like like me."

"He does like like you Rocky."

"No he doesn't and you don't trust me so just leave my room."

"I'm not leaving."

"You are now."I pushed Ty out of my room and locked the door."Leave me alone! you're the worst brother ever!"

* * *

I feel bad about what I said to Ty.I don't hate him and he's not the worst brother ever.I know he's trying to protect me but I can do that myself. He should trust me more.I wouldn't do anything to hurt Logan.I like him to much and I don't want to loss him.I just wish Ty would trust me. I'm not a bad person.I never cheat or anything.I don't think Frankie likes me. he wouldnt lie to me right?I mean if he did like me then why did he help me get back together with Logan?People these days. Can't trust a lot of people. I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Probably Logan.I went to go open it and let logan in.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey Logie."

"Are you ok? You look sad."

"No im not. Ty doesn't trust me."

"Why wouldn't he trust you?"

"because of Frankie."

"What about him?"

"He thinks Frankie has feelings for me but he doesn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes im sure. he helped me and you get back together."

"And I thank him for that."He gave he a quick peck on the lips.

"So do you trust Frankie?"

"Of course I do. if you trust him than so do I."

"Good and you have nothing to worry about. im your one and only girl."

"Yes you are. what song are you doing tonight?"

"A song Frankie wrote about a girl."

"What girl?"

"I cant say."

"Why not?"

"Because I promised and im not going to break it."

"Fine."

"When do you think Gunther is coming back."

"In another four months. why?"

"Just wondering and I know Cece misses him."

"He will be back as soon as she knows it."

"How are you such the best boyfriend?"

"Because I have the best girlfriend."

"Awww Logie."

Then we made out for about ten minutes.

"Logan,we have to stop."

"Why?"

"Because it's almost 7 and I have to get to Crusty's."

"Alright I will see you later."

"Ok."

* * *

_song of the day!_

_(intro)_

_Rocky: I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it,I love it_  
_I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it,I love it_

_Frankie: Say,im thinking bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off of flowers like  
Do she love me,do she love me not? (love me not)  
I aint a player,I just crush a lot (crush a lot)_

_Rocky: You give me that kind of something  
Want it all the time,need it everyday  
On a scale of 1 to 10 im at 100  
Never get enough,I cant stay away  
If you want it,I got it,I got it everyday  
You get whatever you need,from me  
Stay by your side,I'll never leave you  
I aint going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry,baby you got me  
I got a bad boy,I must admit it  
You got my heart,don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who see it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when your next to me  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way (I love it,I love it)  
Baby I love the way you make me feel  
Oh,I love the way,the way I love you_

_Oh,so crazy you make my heart jumping  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey,it aint a question (quick question)  
Cause boy I know what you like  
So if you need it,I got it,I got it everyday  
Be your lover,and friend,you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side,I'll never leave you  
I aint going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry,baby you got me  
I got a bad boy,I must admit it  
You got my heart,don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when your next to me  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way (I love it,I love it)  
Baby I love the way you make me feel  
Oh,I love the way,the way I love you_

_Frankie: Uh,I make you feel so fine,make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on your celly when I sneak in your mine  
You a princess to the public,but a freak when its time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely,  
So your sleeping in mine  
Come and watch a movie with me  
American beauty or Bruce almighty,that's groovy,  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you  
Im not gonna get bored of  
But baby you're an adventure so let me come and  
Explore you_

_Rocky:So don't you worry,baby you got me  
I got a bad boy,I must admit it  
You got my heart don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when your next to me  
I love the way (you make me feel) (I love the way)_

_I love the way (I love the way)  
Baby I love the way (I love the way)  
oh,I love the way (I love it)  
I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby,I love the way (you make me feel)  
Oh,I love the way,the way I love you_

_The way I love you,you,you,yeah,the way  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it,I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it,the way I love you!_

* * *

After me and Frankie preformed we talked for 2 hours.I had a really good time. I don't know why but I love the feeling Frankie gives me. after that we all went home.I really love that song and I love the way Logan makes me feel. Just then I heard a knock at the door. who could be up this late. Its 1 am in the morning. I opened the door.

"Gunther?"I say.

* * *

**Hoped you liked the chapter. Sorry I havent updated in a long time. I have been working on my other story but not anymore. Ask me any questions and I will answer them the next chapter. Until next time. Love ya.**


	10. Secrets and Sorry's

**GUNTHER'S POV**

"Gunther?"Rocky asked.

"Its me."I say. Then I hugged her. She hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?"She opened the door and let me in.I sat on the couch. she sat next to me."I mean im happy your here but you're not suppose to be back until another four months."

"My parents said I could come back early."

"Wow im so happy. Cece will be to. she missed you."She says. I looked away."Gunther,whats wrong?"

"I did a lot of thinking while I was gone.I don't think im in love with Cece anymore.I think im in love with someone else."

"Oh don't tell me when you went back to the old country that you hooked up with some girl and you feel like you lost Cece."

"No Rocky it's not like that."

"Then what are you talking about?dont you love Cece?"

"I'm not so sure.I like her but im in love with her. I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"You."Rocky started laughing.

"This is a joke right?"

"No im serious."

"You can't possible be in love with me. You love Cece I know you do."

"I did."

"No Gunther you still do."

"I have been here for a week now."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I just wanted to spy on you guys to see whats going on."

"What do you know."

"Well I know you're dating Logan. Deuce kissed Cece. Dina likes Deuce. Tinka and Ty broke up. deuce still like you. Ty and Cece are secretly dating."

"Wait slow down. deuce and Cece kissed?"

"Yep yesterday."

"I cant believe she didn't tell me and her and Ty are secretly dating?"

"Yep they just started dating yesterday."

"Cece has a lot of explaining to do."

"Can I stay here until later."

"Yeah sure."Rocky sharted walking back to her room.

"Rocky?"

"Yeah."

"Could you stay here and watch a movie with me?"

"Sure and I want to hear everything that happened at the old country."She walked to her room. A minute later she came back out with a cover in her hand. She sat back down on the couch. We went on Netflix to find a movie to watch.

* * *

**TY'S POV**

"I'm so happy were finally together."I say to Cece.

"Me to."Then I gave her a little peck on the lips.

"What about Gunther."

"Don't worry,he wont be back until four will tell everyone then."

"What if we don't stay together that long."

"Dont think about the future right now. Think about the present."

"When did you become so smart."

"I dont know maybe because im sitting next to the cutest guy."

"I got to go."

"Are you sure you can't stay?"

"Yes I have to get back to deuce's house before he wakes up."

"Please stay."

"I will see you later at my house."

"But everyone is going to be there and we wont get any alone time."

"We will later ok."

"No stay please."

"I cant Cece."

"Dammit."

"You look so cute when your mad."

"Ya well im about to get so fucking adorable."

"I better go before you kill me."

"Ty I could never kill you."

"Good. How about we meet before the party."

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"I'm meeting deuce."

"Why?whats going on?"

"Nothing."

"Ya well it better be nothing."I started walking to the door."Bye ceceila"

"My Tyler."

"Ok I wont call you by your real name if you don't call me by mine."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."Then I left and went to go to Deuce's house.

* * *

**LOGAN'S POV**

Wait Cece and Ty are dating.I thought she liked gunther.I will talk to her later it's like 5 am in the morning. Later me and rocky are having a going to be me ,Rocky,Dina ,Cece,Ty,deuce,Tinka,and Frankie.I didnt invite him Rocky did.i may have told rocky that i trust her with Frankie but that doesn't mean I trust him with Rocky.

I woke back up. it was 11 am so I got up and went to the bathrrom.I took a quick shower and I brush my teeth. After that I left the bathroom and went to go find something to wear.I put on some sneakers,blue jeans,and a white black that says 'bad boy never die'.I walked into the living room.I saw Cece on the couch so i sat next to her.

"What do you want Logan."

"Whats your deal?All i did was sit up?"

"Nothing. Just watching tv."

"Cece the tv isn't even on."

"I knew that."then she turned on the tv.

"Whatcha watchin?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why do you care?"

"Dont ask a question with a question."

"This morning I thought I heard someone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you and Ty talking at 4 am this morning."

"What did you hear?"

"Cece what is going on?I thought you loved Gunther."

"I did."

"What went wrong?"

"I just got tired of waiting.I mean come on he wont be back until another four months."

"So. if it was me and rocky-"

"buts it's not you and rocky and don't judge me. You should be worried about your own relationship."

"There's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure about that because Frankie and rocky are getting really close."

"I trust rocky unlike her best friend."

"I trust her."

"If you trust her then why didn't you tell her about you and Ty."

"Because I was waiting for the right time."

"For four months?you and Ty wont even last a week."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Cece you are 16 he's 18. Dont you think he will go back to college soon?"

"Yeah but not right now."

"Whatever I got to go."

"Where are you going?"

"To Rocky's."

"Are you going to tell her about me and Ty?"

"No but you are. if you don't tell her by tomorrow then i will tell her."

"Fine."

"See ya later."

* * *

I think I had a good talk with cece. You know sister to brother. I'm getting pretty good at this brother thing.I walked up to Rocky's apartment.I knocked on the door. It was already opened so I walked in.I couldnt believe what I was seeing. When did he get back?What the heck! I saw Gunther and Rocky layed on the couch. Rocky was layed in front of Gunther and they had some cover on them. Gunther arm was wrapped around Rocky's waist. Wait did they you know 'do it'?

I walked over to rocky.I woke her up.

"Mom just five more minutes."Rocky says.

"Rocky its me Logan."I say.

"Oh hey logie."She says. She still was half asleep.

"Dont hey Logie me."

"What wrong?"

"How about you turn to your right."She turn and saw Gunther and knew what was going on."Ok its not what it looks like."She says getting up from the couch.

"What is going on?"Gunther says waking up.

"Well the fact that you were laying on the couch with my girlfriend."I say.

"Logie it's not what it looks likes."Rocky says.

"Then tell me what it looks like because it looks like your cheating on me."I say.

"No Rocky would never. We were just watching a movie and fell a sleep that's all."Gunther says.

"what are you even doing here?"I asked.

"Logan don't be so rude. Gunther just got back from the old country."Rocky says.

"Why?"I aked.

"Well I came back early."Gunther says.

"Why?"I asked again.

"Because I missed my friends and family here."He says.

"Happy now logan."Rocky asked.

"No.I want to know why was he making a move on you Rocky."

"What are you talking about?"She asked.

"Did he make a move on you?"I asked.

"No."Rocky says.

"Good."I say.

"So Gunther are you going to stay for the party."Rocky asked.

"No I wont.I have to go visit Cece and Tinka but i will be back later."Gunther replies.

"Ok see ya then."Rocky says.I could see her blushing. Did I miss something?

"Bye."Gunther says walking to the door.

"See ya."I say as Gunther left."Whats going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rocky don't play the stupid game with me. What happened with you and Gunther."

"Nothing. We just had a nice talk. He told me everything that happened in the old country while we watch a movie."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes just trust me. now let's get the food and stuff ready for the party."

"Alright."

* * *

**CECE'S POV **

I was watching tv when I heard a knock at the door.I went to go open it. It was Gunther!

"Oh my god Gunther what are you doing here?"I say hugging him. I letted go. Then he walked in.

"I'm back from the old country."He repilies.

"I'm so happy your here. Tell me everything."

"First we need to talk."

"Yeah about what happened?"

"Cece we need to talk about our relationship."Please break up with me. Please break up with me.

"Whats wrong?"

"I cant be with someone who created on me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cece I know you created on me with Ty and deuce."

"I'm really sorry Gunther."

"I know and this isn't going to work out."

"I understand."

"Why don't you seem so surprise."

"I dont know."

"Can we still be friends."

"Yeah sure."

" I have to go visit Tinka."

"Will you be at the party later?"

"Yeah."

"Ok see you later."

"See ya."

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

Me and Dina have been talking all morning. We are heartbroken over Ty and deuce.I think shes more heart-broken than I am and I dont think her and Deuce even went out. It just shows that she has a big heart and that's why I love her.I heard a knock at the door so I went to get it. Am I seeing what I think im seeing. its gunther.I hugged him.

"Gunther I missed you."I say."Come in and tell me everything."

"oh hi gunther."Dina says.

"Hey. Hows it going?"Says Gunther.

"Good. How are you and Cece doing."Dina says.

"We broke up."Gunther says.

"What why?"Dina asked.

"Because she cheated on me."Gunther says.

"Wait what? With who?"I asked.

"With Ty and deuce."Gunther says.

"Wait wait wait. Back the track up. My deuce."Dina says.

"Yeah yesterday."gunther says.

"When did you get back?"I asked.

"A week ago."Gunther says.

"And you didn't tell us."Dina says.

"Sorry."Gunther says.

"Wait so this whole time you have been spying on us."I asked.

"Pretty much."gunther says.

"What else do you know."I asked.

"That Cece and Ty are secretly dating."Gunther says.

"They are?"Dina asked.

"Yep."gunther says.I started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"dina asked.

"To the party im still guys coming?"I asked.

"Yep."Dina and Gunther says together.

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

I am on my way to Cece's apartment. we are going to talk about what happened yesterday.I don't know why I kissed her. It was just in the moment. It didn't mean anything. Ok now im lying the kiss did mean something.I felt a spark and i cant stop thinking about it. When im awake I think about it. when I fall asleep im thinking about the kiss. It's like a video that keeps playing over and over and over again.i knocked on the opened it and letted me in.

"So,hows it going?"Cece said.

"Cece you call me here."I say.

"Ok so about the kiss."

"Ya what about it."

"Did you feel anything when we kissed."

"Honestly yes I did."

"Just so you know we can't be together."

"I know. your dating gunther and i still have feelings for Rocky."

"When will you get over Rocky?"

"I don't know. my feeling just can't go away."

"they can if you want them to."

"Well I dont want them to."

"Why are you still holding on to something that will never happen?"

"Who said it will never happen?"

"Come on. She has moved on. She has Frankie and Logan."

"She does not have Frankie."

"Oh come on. everyone knows Rocky has Frankie wrapped around her little finger and she doesn't know it yet."

"You do have a point."

"And the first step to getting over someone is by going out and having fun. Why don't you ask Dina out."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I dont have feelings for her."

"So, go as friends."

"Let's go to the party."

"We will talk about this later."

"Whatever."

* * *

**FRACKIE'S POV**

So I heard that Gunther is back. rocky told me. I was headed for the party rocky and Logan are having. maybe now that Gunther is back the drama will stop.**(Nope now that Gunther's back the drama is just beginning.)**I mean he's a nice guy and knows how to deal with things the right way.i knocked on the door. rocky opened it.i walked in and sat on the floor. rocky sat on Logan's lap on the couch. Gunther was next to them. weird. Tinka and Dina were on the floor. Ty was sitting in a chair and,so was Cece. deuce was next to gunther on the couch.

"Ok now that everyone is here let's get this party started."Cece says.

"How about we watch eat prey kill 3. it just came out."Rocky says.

"Ya lets watch that."Deuce says.

"Of course deuce agrees with rocky."Dina says.

"Whats that suppose to mean?"Rocky asked.

"Oh nothing except that deuce likes you."Dina says.

"Lets just all try to get along."Ty says.

"Looks who talking. Cece's boyfriend."Tinka says.

"Cece why didn't you tell me?"Rocky says.

"Not everyone has to tell you everything."Ty says.

"Well there best friends."Deuce says.

"Why do you care. its none of your busness."Logan says.

"Well im making it my business."Deuce says.

"Would both of you stay out of it."Gunther says.

"Look who's trying to be the hero."Logan says.

"Dont talk to him that way."Rocky says.

"Why do you care. oh because every guy has to like Rocky Blue."Dina says.

"Well at least im likeable."Rocky says back.

"Guys stop fighting."Cece says.

"Shut up you two timing pig."Tinka says.

"Dont talk to my girlfriend that way."Ty says.

"You know what Ty shut up you and your girlfriend."gunther says.

"I thought we were friends."Cece says.

"Thing change."Gunther says. Everyone was fighting but me.

"You know what your problem is?"Dina says to Rocky.

"What that im likeable."Rocky says.

"No that you always try to play nice girl but in the inside your just little selfish bitch."Dina says.

"Gunther stop."Logan says.

"Stop what trying to still rocky away from you."gunther says."Because I wont stop until I get her."

"You like Rocky?"Logan asked.

"Of course he likes her. Everyone does she's little miss perfect."Dina says.

"Shut up Dina."Cece says.

"Cece stay out of this we don't need anymore drama."Rocky says.

"Oh sorry for trying to help my best friend."Cece.

"Cut the crap Cece we know who you really are."Tinka says.

"Shut up Tinka im sick of you treating Cece like crap since I broke up with you."Ty says.

"Ya because you know damn well that I am much better than this piece of trash."Tinka says.

"Dont talk about Cece like that."Rocky says.

"Oh know you want to stand up for me."Cece says.

"Deuce you need to get over Rocky."Logan says.

"I already have by kissing Cece."Deuce says.

"What?Cece,you and deuce kissed."Ty says.

"That not a suprise."Gunther says.

"Shut up no one asked you."Logan says.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"I got quiet.

"You can not talk to me that."Cece says.

"DAMMIT RED SHUT THE FUCK UP!"She got quiet."NOW I AM SICK OF ALL THIS FIGHTING!WERE GOING TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW!"I say."EVERYONE SIT YOUR ASS DOWN SOME WHERE."Everyone sat down.

* * *

"Now that everyone is quiet we can start. Everyone is going to pretend im Oprah and you guys are the random people."I say.

"But you're a guy."Rocky says.

"I don't give a damn if Oprah was an animal. First up is Rocky."

"Of course she's first."Dina say.

"Did I ask for your damn opinion.I don't think so. now rocky you have 4 problems."

"Ok."Rocky says.

"First is Cece,then Gunther,then Dina,last Logan."

"Ok what do I do?"Rocky asked.

"who do you want to talk to first?"I asked her.

"Um I don't know."Rocky says.

"Ok I will pick. Cece come sit on the couch next to Rocky!"Cece came and sat on the couch.I was sitting in the chair across from them. Everyone else were in Rocky's room doing who knows what.

"What am I doing here?"Cece says.

"Ok so rocky tell Cece the problem you have with her."I say.

"Well I feel like Cece doesn't trust me anymore. She doesn't really tell me a secret but some how everyone else knows a secret before me."Rocky says.

"Cece what do you have to say about that?"I say.

"I'm sorry Rocky. For now on im going to tell you everything. This time I promise and I do trust you."cece says. then they hugged.

"My work here is done. cece leave and tell Dina to come."i say. two minutes later Dina walked in."dina please sit on the couch." she sat down."Now tell me what is your problem with Rocky?Its like you were out to get her earlier."

"I'm not out to get rocky.i love her.i get jealous of her."dina said.

"And Rocky?"i say.

"I dont really have a problem with her. she's a good friend and I love her and Dina im jealous of you. Your this strong independent girl what I want to be."Rocky says.

"Aw rocky."Dina says.

"Ok Dina time for you to go. Call in Logan."

And this went on and on until everyone talked about their problems and made up and became friends and stuff.**(Sorry I got really lazy)**

* * *

_Song of the day is_  
_Come and get it_

_Rocky:When your ready come and get it  
Na na na(x3)  
When your ready come and get it  
Na na na(x3)  
When your re-e-a-dy(x2)  
When your ready come and get it  
Na na na(x3)_

_You aint gotta worry its an open invitation  
I'll be sittin right here real patient  
All day all night I'll be waitin standby  
Cant stop because i love it,hate the way i love it  
All day all night maybe im addicted for life,no lie  
I'm not to shy to show I love you,i got no regrets  
I love you much to,much to hide you,this love  
Aint finished yet. this love aint finished yet...  
So baby whenever your ready..._

_When your ready come and get it  
Na na na(x3)  
When your ready come and get it  
Na na na(x3)  
When your re-e-d-dy(x 2)  
When your ready come and get it  
Na na na(x3)_

_You got that kind out love that i want,let me get that  
And baby once I get it im yours no take backs  
I'm gon love you for life i aint leaving your side  
Even if your knock it,aint no way to stop it  
Forever your mine baby im addicted no lie,no lie  
I'm not to shy to show I love you,i got no regrets  
So baby when ever your ready..._

_When your ready come and get it  
Na na na(x3)  
When your ready come and get it  
Na na na(x3)  
When your re-e-a-dy(x 2)  
When your ready come and get it  
Na na na(x3)_

_This love will be the death of me,but I know I'll die happily  
I know I know I know  
Because you love me so...yeah_

_When your ready come and get it  
Na na na(x3)  
When your ready come and get it  
Na na na(x3)  
Then your re-e-a-dy(x 2)  
Then your ready come and get it  
Na na na(x3)_

* * *

**Did you like it? I have been trying to update but I been so busy. I will be going to florida so I will update Friday and maybe Wednesday. Ask me any questions. Tell me how you feel. Until next time love ya . **

**REPILES**

**Lovely Lover For Life:Thanks and I will try to update soon.  
midnightsuntellsastory:Lol and I will update soon.  
Tynka787:Tynka will happen you just have to wait. Thanks for always reviewing my story.  
Love990: Thanks for always reviewing my story.  
Purplekatz402:Your really funny. Thanks always reviewed my story from the start and I thank you for that.**


	11. NEW OC

**NEW OC**

**NAME:Brittany Haley**

**AGE:16**

**EYES COLOR:BLUE**

**HAIR COLOR:BLONDE**

**FRIENDS:CECE,DEUCE,LOGAN,FRACKIE,GUNTHER,TINKA,TY, AND DINA**

**ENEMIES:ROCKY**

**GUY SHE LIKES:TY AND LOGAN**


	12. New Secrets

**DINA'S POV**

I walked up to my locker.I opened it then got my books I turned around I saw Frankie. Damn he scared the crap out of me.I hit him on the arm.

"What was that for?"Frankie asked.

"You scared the crap out of me."I said.

"Oh sorry."wait why is he talking to me?usually he is with Rocky.

"Shouldnt you be with Rocky?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Would you go out with me tonight?"Hes joking right?Frankie cant possibly be asking me out.I started laughing and he just gave me a serious look.I stoped laughing."Oh your serious."

"Ya so would you?"

"Why should I, we only like say two words to each other everyday,hi and bye."

"Well I was hoping we could catch a movie tonight because it's a friday night."Maybe this is the first step for me getting over deuce so why not I mean it's just one date.

"Sure why not."

"Pick you up around 7."

"Sounds good."

"See you then."

"Later."then he walked away.I just got asked out by Frankie. why does this make me happy.I don't really know anything about him.I havent had a date since I been here so I will give him a chance. one date wont hurt right?

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I walked into school.I went by my locker and opened it.I got my books then shutted my locker. Cece came running up to me.

"Hey Cece,was up?"I asked.

"You wont believe what I just heard."

"What?"

"Frankie asked out Dina."

"No freaking way."

"Yes freaking way, there going to see a movie around 7 tonight."

"I am so happy for them.I have been wanting them to be together for the past 3 weeks."

"Rocky don't get your hopes up,it's just one date."

"I know but they would look so cute together."Then Frankie came up to me."So I heard you asked out Dina."

"Let me guess Dina told Tinka,Tinka told red then red told you."

"Small world we have."

"Ya well I need your help."

"With what showering."Cece says.

"Red can we talk alone please."

"What ever goes your boat."Cece says.

"No it's whatever floats your boat."I say.

"Oh whatever,see you in gym Rocky."cece says.

"K k."I say. Then Cece leaves and Frankie gave me a look."what."

"Really k k."Frackie says.

"Whatever just tell me what you need."

"Can you help me on this date with Dina?"

"Sure what with."

"Everything,like tell me what she likes,how to dress,how to act,whats her favorite movie,whats her favorite c-"

"Slow down Dina just likes guys to be there self,and since when did you like Dina?"

"Since a week ago."

"Well I will help you."

"Thanks you're the best."

"Oh I know."

* * *

**LOGAN'S POV**

Someone tapped me on the arm at lunch.I was sitting at the table at lunch alone. It's because my class is the closes to the lunch room. everyone else should be here soon.I turned around and saw this blonde haired girl. She had blue eyes and was very se- lets just say pretty.I have never seen her around.

"Um can I help you."I asked.

"Yes I was hoping I could sit here if that's fine with you."The girl says.

"Um sure help yourself."Then she sat down across from me.

"So your new here."

"Ya my name is Brittany Haley." **(Funny story that's my sisters name, mine is Shania Haley,shania like Shania twain, you should see my Facebook Shania Renee Haley,if you people have Facebook's, ya I don't think you people have Facebook's,im getting off subject back to the story)**

"Cool im Logan Hunter."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Ya me."A girl behind me says.I turned around and say Rocky.

"Hey Rocky was up."I asked.

"Who's your new friend."Rocky asked.

"Oh im Brittany Haley nice to meet you."Brittany says.

"Well that makes one of us."Rockys says sitting next to me.

"Hey party people."Gunther says sitting next to Rocky."Who's she."

"Oh that's brittany."Logan says.

"Hi rocky,Logan,gunther,and Brittany."Cece says sitting next to Brittany.

"How do you know her?"Rocky asked.

"Oh we met in second period."Cece says.

"Hi rocky."gunther says.

"So Cece what should we wear to jeff's party tomorrow."Rocky says.

"Your seriously going to ignore me."Gunther says.

"Do you guys hear something."I say.

"No not a thing."Cece says. then Tinka,Dina,and Frankie came and sat down."Hey Tinka and the cute new couple."

"Were not a couple."Frankie says.

"Yet."Dina says. they both looked at each other and blushed.

"Aw you two would so be a such cute couple."Brittany says.

"Thank you someone has to tell them."Tinka says. Deuce just sat down.

"Hi people and brittany."Deuce says.

"Does everyone know Brittany but me."Rocky says.

"Well she doesn't have pre ap classes that's why-."I say.

"Shut it little scooter."Rocky says.

"Anyways who's going to jeff's party tomorrow."Deuce asked.

"Me."Gunther/Rocky/Tinka/Cece/Deuce/dina/Frackie says.

"Brittany and Logan you're not coming."Cece says.

"I don't think I should go."Brittany says.

"Why not."Dina asked.

"Well im new and I wouldn't know anybody."Brittany says.

"You could hang out with us."Frackies says.

"I will think about it."Brittany says.

"What about you Logan,are you going?"Rocky asked.

"Yeah I am."I say.

**bell rings**

"We all should get to class."Tinka says.

"Yeah sees you guys later."Cece says.

Then they all went to their next classes except for me and Brittany.

"Logan can I ask you something."Brittany asked.

"Sure anything."I say back.

"Can you help me on my homework after school because im not really getting it."

"Sure why not."

"Cool text you later."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye"

What they didn't know was that Rocky heard the whole thing.

* * *

**TY'S POV**

I heard a knock at the door.I opened it and saw Cece.

"Hey baby."I say.

"Hey sweetie."Cece says after giving me a quick peck on the lips."I wanted to talk to you."

"Was up?"

"I know we only been dating for a week now."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What im saying is if you want to break up then its fine with me."

"Cece I don't want to break up with you."

"Oh good because Logan said-"

"Who cares what Logan said it's just about you and me not anyone else."

"You're so sweet Ty."

"Oh I know."she hit me on the arm then kissed me. Of course I kissed her back."I love you Ty."

"I love you Tinka."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**BRITTANY'S POV**

Let me just say that I don't need help on my homework im an A and B student. It's just logan is so cute and he totally has to be mine.I get whatever I want when I want and nothing is stopping me. Not even that rocky girl he's dating.I will make him fall madly in love with me.I heard a knock at my door.I opened it and saw Logan.

"Hey Logan come in."I say. we both sat on the couch.

"So what homework you need help with."Logan asked me.

"None I just wanted to hang out with you."

"I should go."

"No stay I want to get to know you."

"Ok what you want to know?"

"What do you like in a girl."

"Ok now I should go."He started standing up but I pulled him back on the couch and got on top of him."Your pretty but-"

"No non no-no you don't think im PRETTY, no guy thinks im PRETTY,what do you really think about me?"

"You really want to know?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be asking."

"I think your sexy."

"Say it loader."

"I think your sexy."

"Now yell it to the world."

"I think your sexy!"

"Great now kiss me."

"Ok."then we made out.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I was sitting on the couch just looking a the tv. The tv wasnt on so I was just staring at it.

"Rocky are you ok."I turned and saw my mom.

"Yeah im fine."

"Then why are you looking at a blank tv screen?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"How do you know if a boy is creating on you?"

"Is Logan creating on you?"

"No im just wondering."

"If you are just wondering then why are you asking m?."

"I just got this weird feeling."

"Rocky remember what I use to tell you when you were five."

"How could I forget."

"I told you not to waste your life."

"You said spread your wings my little butterfly."

"Don't let what they say keep you up at night."

"Because your wings are made to fly."

"I told you that everyday before dance class."

"And every time you told me that I never gave up and made sure no one else did either."

"You see rocky do not waste your life by just sitting here,you call or ask Logan."

"Thanks mom I love you."

"I love you to."

* * *

**FRANKIES POV**

ok im freaking out im freaking out. ok just remember what rocky told you to be yourself. who am I kidding if I be myself im going to loss her.I knocked on Dina door. she opened the door and let me just say wow she looks great.

"Hi Dina you look wow I mean wow."I say.

"You don't look to bad yourself."

"Thanks now shall we."

"We shall."

Then we walk to the movies. When we got into the movies I got us some popcorn and soda. After that we took our seats.

"I'm suprised."Dina says.

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"That you let me pick the movie. most guys would have picked it."

"I just want this date to be perfect even if I have to watch a chick flick."

"Since when did you started liking me."

"si-"

"Shhhh the movies starting."

We started to watch the movie. in the middle of the movie I holded Dina hand and she didn't let a go. That's a good sign right? at the end I was crying a little but don't tell Dina that. It's just that how come Chloe pick Rick after he almost tried to kill her mother. she should have pick Chris.I mean im just saying he could kill her any second and at the end he killed her. after the movie was over I started walking Dina home.

"You think I didn't see you crying."dina says.

"I wasnt crying I got popcorn butter in my eyes."

"Yeah sure."

"I just can't believe Chloe picked rick."

"I know right and he killed her."

"I know right."

"Were so dumb."

"I am your not."

"Anyways when did you started liking me?"

"About a week ago."

"But why did you ask me out?"

"Once I knew I liked you I had to follow my dreams."

"I'm your dream I mean did you really mean that?"

"Every word of it."A tear fell down her cheek.I got my hand and wiped it away but let my hand stay there. Then I looked into her eyes and kissed her.

* * *

Song Of The Day

wings

Rocky:"M_amma told me not to waste my life_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And if they give you shhhh..._  
_Then they can walk on by_

_My feet,feet can't touch the ground_  
_And I cant hear a sound_  
_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

_Walk,walk on over there_  
_Cos im to fly to care,oh yeah_  
_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_Keep walking,all I know is_

_Mamma told me not to waste my life_  
_she said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_and they can't detain you_  
_coz wings are made to fly_  
_and we don't let nobody bring up down_  
_no matter what they say it wont hurt me_  
_don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_these wings are made to fly_

_huh huh..._  
_im firing up on that runway_  
_I know we're gonna get there someday_  
_but we don't need no ready steady go,no_  
_talk,talk turns into air_  
_and I don't even care,oh yeah_

_your words don't mean a thing_  
_im not listening_  
_keep walking,all I know is_

_mamma told me not to waste my life_  
_she said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_and they can't detain you_  
_coz wings are made to fly_  
_and we don't let nobody bring us sown_  
_no matter what you say it wont hurt me_  
_don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_these wings are made_ _to fly_

_I don't need no one saying hey,hey,hey,hay_  
_I don't hear no one saying hey,hey,hey,hey,hey,hey,hey_  
_you better keep on walking_  
_I don't wanna hear you talking boy_  
_you better keep on walking_  
_I don't wanna hear you talking boy_

_your words don't mean a thing_  
_im not listening_  
_there just like water off my wings_

_mamma told me not to waste my life_  
_she said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_and they can't detain you_  
_coz wings are made to fly_  
_and we don't let nobody bring up down_  
_no matter what you say it wont hurt me_  
_don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_these wings are made to fly_

_and we dont let nobody bring up down_  
_no matter what you say it wont hurt me_  
_dont matter if I fall from the sky_  
_these wings are made to fly"_

* * *

**Did you like it. I know theres not much about Tinka and Deuce but there will be in the next CHAPTER.I think im going to have a sequel of this story. Anyways until next time love ya all.**

**Repiles**

**Lovely Lover For Life:sorry cant tell you will need up with logan or mess up the whole story.  
midnightsuntellsastory:thanks and I will always try to update when i can.  
backbecky:thanks.  
Guest:I know and im sorry I let you down.  
purplekatz402:thanks for the review and your still funny and I will update soon.  
donthate:I know rocky got all the boys but not for long.  
thespeedoflove:sorry theres no gece in the last chapter.  
romancefanficnerd:Thanks and by the way I love your storys please update them soon.  
julie:im not really sure if theres going to be reuce maybe.**

**Question of the day**

**Is Frankie and Dina a cute couple?**


	13. Jeff's party part 1

**_Previously on The Mix up_**

_"I love you Ty."Cece says.  
"I love you to, tinka."Ty says._

_"Well I was hoping we could catch a movie tonight because it's a friday night."Frankie asked.  
"Sure why not."Dina says._

_"Ya my name is Brittany haley."Brittany says.  
"Cool im Logan hunter."Logan says."_

_"Great now kiss me."Brittany says.  
"Ok."Logan says. Then they made out._

_"How do you know when a guy is creating on you?"Rocky asked her mom._

**End of recap!**

* * *

**TY'S POV**

Ok lets just say things didn't go well with me and Cece.I am single now but I just can't stop thinking about it. God I am so stupid.

**Flashback**

_"Hey baby."I say._

_"Hey sweetie."Cece says after giving me a quick peck on the lips."I wanted to talk to you."_

_"Was up?"_

_"I know we only been dating for a week now."_

_"What are you trying to say?"_

_"What im saying is if you want to break up then its fine with me."_

_"Cece I don't want to break up with you."_

_"Oh good because Logan said-"_

_"Who cares what Logan said its just about you and me not anyone else."_

_"You're so sweet Ty."_

_"Oh I know."She hit me on the arm then kissed me. Of course I kissed her back."I love you Ty."_

_"I love you tinka."Oh shit._

_"What did you just say?"_

_"I love you."_

_"No you said you love Tinka.I cant believe you are still in love with Tinka."_

_"No im not. It was just a slip up."_

_"Sure it was next thing I know you will say will you marry me tinka!you know what were though."I pulled her arm but she moved it away and slapped me."Dont ever talk to me again.I hate you."_

_"I know your mad lets just sit down and talk."_

_"Talk about what? that you're in love with another girl."_

_"I'm not lets just talk."_

_"How about we don't im leaving."_

_"No stay."_

_"Leave me the hell alone and since you don't love me how about you go fuck Tinka since you love her so much."_

_"Why would I do would be wrong."_

_"Oh and it wasnt wrong when you said you loved Tinka."_

_"Look im sorry."_

_"Ya sorry my ass. good-bye Ty blue."Cece says leaving._

**End of Flashback.**

Well im single but when she left I realized that she right. I'm still in love with Tinka.I was dating Cece to hide my feelings for Tinka. I do love Tinka but that doesn't me I want to date her.I still like Cece. at some point im going to have to choose and I don't know who.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

We were all at Rocky's house getting ready for Jeff's party. By we I mean Rocky,Tinka,Dina,and me.I cant believe Ty is still in love with Tinka. Then it hit me.I know Tinka still loves Ty and she's my best friend and I want her to be happy so she can have him. Tinka was doing Dina's hair while rocky was picking out a dress.I was doing my nails.

"So Dina how was your date with frankie."Rocky asked.

"Yes I want all the details."Tinka says.

"it was amazing we went to the movies,he walked me home,and we kissed."Dina says.

"You guys are so cute together."Tinka says.

"Rocky how are things going with you and Logan or as you call him Logie."Dina says.

"I guess were ok. Cece,why are you so quiet?"Rocky says. They all look at me.

"Nothing just thinking."I say.

"Since when do you think."Tinka says.

"I just have a lot on my mind."I say.

"Like?"Dina asked.

"About me and Ty's break up."I say.

"What! You broke up."Tinka says.

"Ya we did."I say.

"Why?"Rocky asked.

"I told him that I love him and he said he loved Tinka."I say.

"What."tinka says.

"Guys I don't want to talk about it.I just want us to get ready for this party together and go to the party and forget about what happened."I say.

"Ok but one day you have to talk about it."Dina says.

"Yes but today is not that day."I say.

"No Cece today is that day. what happened?"Rocky asked.

"I told you he said he loved Tinka after I told him I loved him."I told Rocky.

"What else?"tinka says.

"Well we got into a fight and I broke up with him."I say.

"How do you feel about that?"dina asked me.

"Well im angry and happy at the same time because now Tinka can be with Ty."I say.

"Ya but I don't want to be with him."Tinka says.

"Mhm."Rocky and Dina says at the same time.

"Now no more talk about Ty lets just have fun tonight ok."I say.

"Ok."dina says.

"What do you guys think about this dress."Rocky says.I look at what she was holding. It was a short dress that was purple and white. It was perfect for Rocky. She is going to look so amazing in that dress.

"Its perfect for would look so great in that dress."I say.

"You really think so?"Rocky says.

"No rocky I know so."I say.

"Ok now let's get ready."Tinka says.

"Good because I have to look good for frankie."Dina says.

"We all know that."Tinka says.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

We all walked into jeff's party. Is it just me or did his house get bigger than last year.

"Where's the guys?"Dina says.

"Over there."Tinka says. Dina started walking up to them. Tinka went somewhere so its just me and Cece.

"Cece are you ok?"I asked.

"No im not but I came here to have fun so that's what im going to do."Cece says walking away. Great im alone whatever.I started walking to the food table.I got me a cheese pizza and sat at the table.

"You look great."Someone said behind me.I turned around and say Gunther.

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself."I say.

"So your finally talking to me?"

"Yes lucky you."

"So do you wanna dance."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? Were just friends."Maybe I should.I say Logan talking to Brittany. What is she doing here?

"Sure why not."

* * *

**LOGAN'S POV**

"We have something between us."Brittany says to me.

"No we in love with Rocky."

"Come on you don't really love her."

"Ya I do."

"Well I hope you know she's dancing with Gunther."I looked for Rocky and saw her dancing with gunther."See she doesn't feel the same way."I started walking over to Rocky.

"What are you doing with gunther?"I say.

"Were just dancing man."gunther says.

"You stay out of this blondey."I say.

"Logan whats up with you? Me and Gunther are just friends."Rocky says.

"No Rocky he likes you and im not just going to stand here on the side lines and watch him make his move on you."I say.

"No the only one who is standing on the side lines is me."Rocky says walking away.

"Not cool dude."Gunther says.

"Shut up."I say. Brittany walks up to us.

"Let's go talk in the back room."Brittany says.

"About what?"Gunther asked.

"About our kiss."Brittany says.

"Your cheating on Rocky?"Gunther asked.

"No im not she's just joking."I say.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

I was walking around talking having a good time when I say Ty.

"hi cece."Ty says."You look nice. You know the red dress brings out your eyes."

"Ya and your jeans bring out the ass in you."I say. I was about to walk away but he pulled my arm.

"Lets just talk."

"No im done talking now let me go."

"Not until you let me talk to you."

"Let go of me Ty."

"Ty she said let go of her."deuce says.

"Whatever."Ty says walking away.

"Thanks deuce."I say.

"Anything for you."deuce says."So whats going on with you and Ty."

"I told him I loved him and he said he loved Tinka."

"Oh."

"Ya oh."

"Wanna dance."

"No im just going to sit down for now."

"Ok."

"You wanna join me?"

"Sure."

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

I walked around and saw Ty. I need to talk to him.

"Is it true?"I asked.

"Whats true?"

"That you love me."

"Ya its true."

"So are you and Cece over."

"Ya we are."

"Oh."

"So do you wanna dance?"

"Sure why not."

We went on the dance floor and started dancing when a slow song came on. I put my hands around his shoulder and he put his hands on my waist.

"You know you look really pretty tonight."ty says.

"Thanks."I tried to kiss me but I stepped back.

"Whats wrong?"

"We are just friends and I am not your rebond."

"Ok so we will take it slow."

"No we are just friends and-"I was cut off by his lips on mine. I couldn't help but kiss back.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**BackBerry:I'm happy you think that's funny.  
Lovely Lover For Life:Thanks for reviewing. I really love the name by the way. Thanks for the support. Love ya  
Purplekatz402:Will update soon. Sorry for taking so long to do so took me two weeks. Your really funny and don't stop reviewing my story. Love ya  
URfavgirl:Thanks for loving my story.I cant promise I wont break Rogan up and your really funny. Love ya  
Shylar:Thanks for the support on Frankie and Dina. there will always gonna be drama. Love ya  
Sapphire:I will always keep updating. Love ya  
Tynka787:I'm glad your happy about Tynka. love ya  
GEUST:I think Ty and Cece is a great couple too and omg when you said you didn't like this chapter I was shocked but I kept on reading and you said I love it which made me so happy. You shocked me in a good way. Thanks and love ya  
Trina:No Brittany and Logan are not a couple. Love ya.  
romancefanficnerd:I will update soon and thanks for reviewing. Love ya**

** question of the day 1**

**who should rocky end up with?**

_** Deuce**_

_**Logan**_

_**Gunther**_

_**or Frankie**_

_**question of the day 2**_

**im thinking about making another should it be about?**

_**Rogan**_

_**Runther**_

_**or Reuce**_

**The more the reviews the fatser I update soon. Until next time love ya. Oh almost forgot please check out my new story anything can happen.**


	14. Jeff's party part 2

**ROCKY'S POV**

Why isn't Logan talking to me. All he's been doing is talking to Brittany. What is so important that he can't talk to me.I saw some one with a beer. It wouldn't be so bad.I drunk one of the beer quickly then I went and got another one.

"Do you wanna dance."A guy asked me.

"Sure."I say.

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

"So what does this make us."Ty asked me.

"Friends with benafits."I say.

"What."

"You can't just get bored and go to the next girl then the next. If you really love me then you're going to have to prove it."

"Why can't you see that I do love you."

"Really but a day ago you love Cece."

"What?"

"My point, see unlike Cece I can see when im being played."

"Are you ready to go."

"Ya im going to find the others."

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

"Are you having fun?" Deuce asked.

"Ya I kinda am, being all the stuff that is going on."I kept staring at me."what?"

"Your just so beautiful."I blushed.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but were about to go if you guys want I ride home."Tinka says.

"Ok I'll go find Logan."Deuce says then walked away.

"So?"Tinka asked."Whats going on with eyebrows."

"Nothing we just had a really good talk."I say back.

"About?"

"About our childhood together that's all."

"Mhm."

"So I saw you talking to Ty are you guys a thing?"

"No were just friends."

"Are you sure about that because you didn't just look at him like a friend."

"Were just friends don't worry about that."

"Ya sure and I have bad style of cloths."

"Nice of you to admit it."

* * *

**TY'S POV**

I looked around for rocky so we can go home.I saw Logan with Brittany.I walked up to him.

"Do you know where rocky is."I asked.

"no why?"Logan asked me.

"because were about to go home and should you be with rocky she's your girlfriend."

"Ya but she was all over Gunther earlier."

"Everyone knows that rocky would never cheat on you. she is so in love with you. I would know she write about you all the time in her diary. Pages and pages of how much she loves you."

"What if I told you I made a big mistake."

"What?"

"I made out with Brittany."

I punched him."Stay away from my sister. You can't even go 30 feet near her or help me god I will kill you with my hands."

"Man that hurts."

"That's the whole point."

"Just don't tell Rocky."

"Oh im telling her and don't even try coming to our house to talk to her."Then I walked away.

* * *

**GUNTHER'S POV**

I saw rocky dancing with some random guy.I walked up to her.

"Rocky what are you doing?"I asked.

"I'm having the time of my life."She says back.

"Well come on were going home."

"No I thinking im going to stay here with this guy."

"Great your drunk."

"I'm not drunk im just not myself right now."I pulled her.

"Were going home."

"you're not the boss of me.i can take care of myself."

"What let's go now!"

"You're so cute when your mad."

"You really think- stop it Rocky were leaving now."Ty walk up to us.

"Let's go guy were leaving."Ty says.

"But I wanna stay."Rocky says.

"Rocky are you drunk?"Ty says.

"No im just acting different."Rocky says.

"Great shes drunk. did you give her beer, Gunther."Ty asked.

"No."I say.

"This must be about Logan cheating on her."Ty says.

"What Logan's cheating on me."Rocky says.

Then she started running to Logan. Ty and I followed her.

"Your cheating on me."Rocky asked Logan.

"What?"Logan asked.

"Great I knew something was up with you and that slut brittany."Rocky says."Your a sick bastard you know-"She was cut off by throwing up on Logan.

"Ok lets take you home."Ty says taking rocky to the car.

I stayed behind.I punch Logan down and he fell on the floor. Then i went to the car with Ty and Rocky.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

It was the next morning and I couldn't remember anything last night. All I remember was drinking a beer the rest is a blank.I woke up to a pounding in my head. Ty came in my room with some coffee.

"Hey little sis."Ty says.

"Hey."I say.

"You feeling alright."

"Ya im fine."

"Did you remember anything from last night."

"No not much why?"

"No reason."

"Ok."

"There's someone here to see you."Then Gunther walked into the room."I will leave you two Ty left.

"Hey gunther."I say.

"Hey how are you feeling?"Gunther asked.

"Ok I guess."

"What do you remember from the party?"

"Not much all I remember was eating,a little dancing with you,and getting in a fight with Logan why?

"No reason."

"There must be something because Ty asked me the same question whats up?

"I'll tell you later."

"Ok hand me my phone so I can call Logan."

"Before I do there's some I need to tell you."

**TE BE CONTUNED...**

* * *

**Ok guys thanks for all the review.I added up the votes...**

**And you all thought rocky should end up with...**

**Ok it was a tie**

**Between **

**Logan and Deuce so this time you guys will have to vote again.**

**Question of the day 1**

**who should rocky end up with?**

**Logan**

**or **

**deuce**

**Question of the day 2**

**Who should cece end up with?**

**Gunther**

**or**

**Deuce**

**Also you guys voted for what my next story should be about.**

**It was really close but its going to be about **

**Rogan**

**it will be coming out soon.**

**maybe next week!**

**I would like to thank all these people**

**BackBecky  
Lovely Lover For Life  
Superstar4402  
Urfavgirl  
KHADIJAH  
guest  
Murphy  
kkbyan009  
Purplekatz402  
love  
answer  
DeFlynka**

**Well until next time I love all you beautiful people!**


	15. The Shocking News

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I got over 50 reviews in the last chapter so thank you. also thank you for reading I got over 5,000 views on my story. Now I added up all the votes and rocky will end up with...**

**I'm not telling you. Then what would be the fun in that.  
happy birthday baby sis. Love you to death my BSFNAF.(Best sister for now and forever.)**

**Also this chapter go's out to**

**Urfavgirl**

**she has an awesome story about Rogan,GECE,and Tynka if you love **

**story's about that you should read her story.**

**If you have any questions P.M. me**

**Thanks for reading and Enjoy**

* * *

**GUNTHER'S POV**

I can't tell rocky that Logan is cheating on her. I don't want to hurt her feelings.

"So what do you have to tell me."Rocky asked.

"Um just that you look pretty."I say. Great save Gunther. God im so stupid.

"Um thanks. even though im not wearing any make up."Rocky says."Can you give me my phone now?"

"Ya sure."I say handing her,her phone."I will see you later."

"You're not going to stay."

"Um no but I will text you."

"Ok."

Then I walked out of the room where Ty was waiting for me.

"So did you tell her?"Ty asked.

"No I couldnt."I say.

"Well someone has to tell her."

"Ya but it's not going to be me. Why don't you just get Logan to tell her."

"fine I will."

I walked out of the blue's apartment running into someone.

"Oh hey gunther."cece says.

"Hey Cece."

"We havent talked in a while since the..."

"Break up."

"Ya so do you want to hang out later today."

"Ya sure."

* * *

**TY'S POV**

I called Logan over so he can tell Rocky. I rather him tell her than me. I wonder what Tinka's doing right now. I'll text her.

**Ty: Hey beautiful**

**Tinka:Hi Ty**

**Ty:What are you doing?**

**Tinka:Reading a book**

**Ty:I am so surprize**

**Tinka:what? Can't a girl read a book?**

**Ty:I wasn't saying that**

**Tinka:I was just joking Ty**

**Ty:I know Tinka baby**

**Tinka:Don't call me Tinka baby**

**Ty:Ok Tinka baby**

**Tinka:I give up. So anyway do you want to come over?**

**Ty:Yeah I will be there in 15 minutes.**

Then I heard a knock at the door.I knew it was Logan.I went to open the door. when I opened the door I saw Logan.I shut the door in his face but then he put his foot in the way.

"You called me here."

"Just get inside and go talk to my sister I have to go."

"Where?"

"That's not your business long-haired freak."You could tell I am not a happy camper.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

I invited Gunther over so we can talk and hang out like friends. I need friends right now. Just if you people were wondering deuce is just a friend and nothing more to it. Besides deuce is so not my type.

**So Gunther is your type.**

No were just friends.

**The lasted friend you had that was a boy was Ty. You guys only went out for like 2 weeks.**

Why am I even talking to you.

**Your just mad because im right.**

Whatever.

Anyways I need more friends to deal with my break up with Ty and before I find another boyfriend I will take it slow. There's no sence in rushing.

I heard a knock at the door and went to open the door. Before I opened the door I went in the mirror to fix my hair.

**If you don't like Gunther then why are you fixing your hair.**

Can't a girl look nice.

I opened the door to see Gunther.

I smiled and he smiled back. He came in and sat on the couch.

I sat next to him.

"So hows it going?"I say.

"Good. Are you ok about you and Ty?"gunther asked me.

"Ya im fine."

"Are you over him?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Do you wanna watch tv?"

"Ya sure."

"What do you wanna watch?"

"How about the fosters."

"Oh I love that tv show and dance moms."

Then my mom walked into the living room.

"Hey Cece and Gunther"

"Hey mom."

"I havent seen Ty around here lately."

"Mom me and Ty broke up."

"So you and Gunther are going out?"

"No. Gunther and I are just friends."

"Just wondering. you change boyfriends more than I change my underwear."

"Ew! Ok mom please leave."

"Ok sweetheart."Then she left the room.

"Sorry about that Gunther."

"It's ok."

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

**I **was in my room listen to my iPod waiting for Logan to come. Just then Logan walked in my room.

"There you are. where have you been?I asked.

"Just at home thinking."Logan says.

"Why do you look sad?"

"Because once I tell you this you are never going to forgive me."

"Logan I can never be mad at you. What is it?"

"You know Brittany right?"

"Ya what about her."

"Yeah well she kinda kissed me."

"Wait your joking right?"

"I wouldn't be telling you if I was."

"Get out! Logan get out!"

"I'm sorry Rocky the kiss meant nothing to me."

I throw my pillow at him."Logan, if the kiss didn't meant anything my brother wouldn't have called you over here to tell me. You would of told me yourself."

"Wait, how did you now about the kiss?"

"I'm not stupid Logan I knew the whole time."

"Wow you're a good actist."

"So I haven't been told. Anyways I just wanted to see if you would tell me yourself."A tear went down my cheek.

"Can we forget about this and can you forgive me?"

"Logan I forgive but never forget because I don't want to be hurt the same way twice. As much as I want to forgive you I can't. Now please leave my room."

I could see tears in his eyes.

But he left my room and I started crying.I got my phone and asked deuce to come over and he said he would.

* * *

Deuce walked into my room and saw me crying.

"Rocky do you need a hug?"deuce asked.

"No."i say.

"Do you even know what I just said?"

"Yes."

"What did I say then?"

"Do you need a hug?"

"Well if you insist."deuce says hugging me.I laughed and smiled."Yay I made you smile."

"For now."

"Rocky what do you need?"

"To be honest I need Logan back."

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

Me and Ty were just hanging out having a great time. He tried to put his arm around me.

"Tinka,baby what are we doing next."

"Don't call me baby."

"Why not."

"One because we not dating and two don't call me that unless im the only girl you told that to."I say removing his arm.

"That's so deep."

"Well im not heartless."

"I better get going."

"Ok."

"Can you walk me to the door."

"Um sure."

We walked to the door. Before Ty opened the door he turned around leaning in until someone opened the door and walked in. Ty hit his head."Ty, are you ok?"

"Oh sorry Ty."Gunther says.

"Its ok."ty says.

"See you tomorrow."i say.

"Ok."ty says.

Then Ty left.

"What was that all about."gunther asked.

"Nothing."I say. Then Gunther went in his room."Yet."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. So Ty and Tinka almost kissed again what do you think about that? Does Cece really like gunther?where's Dina and Frankie? why hasn't anyone notice them gone? Will Rocky and Logan ever get back together? Who does Deuce like? Where is Brittany in all this?**

**All questions and more will be answered in the next chapter.****  
You have to read the next chapter there will be some shocking things.**

**Things that even shocks myself.**

**Here is a little preview of the next chapter...**

**Preview's**

**"Where s Dina and Frankie?"Rocky says into the phone.**

**"If I tell you,you have to come alone."He says.**

**"I will."Rocky says.**

**So where's Dina?**

**Find out in the next chapter**

**This is something you don't wanna miss.**

**Until next time love ya.**


	16. So Unexpected

**This chapter is going to be great. Thanks for all the wonderful review last chapter. All of you wouldn't see this coming. Not even me.**

**This chapter go's out to**

**Z-Swagger4eva**

**you should read her story **

**when two worlds collide**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy**

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

It's been five days since Logan and I broke up. It's been really hard but everyone has been really helpful about it. At school Logan has tried many times talking to me but Gunther wouldn't let him. I know your all wonder how I knew. Well I didn't trust that Brittany girl so I followed Logan to her house. Good thing she had a window or I wouldn't see anything. I know I was wrong for not trusting Logan with her but he was just as wrong as I was.

The worst thing about this is that I couldn't stop thinking about him. I want to forgive him. My heart says I should but my mind says I shouldn't.I really miss him and I don't know what to do. I can't just move on I loved him. yeah I said love.I don't hate him but at the same time that doesn't mean I forgive him. He will have to give me some time.I don't know how much but it will be long.

Right now I'm just watching pretty little lairs in the livingroom. Why can't I be like Spencer. A smart girl who has the best boyfriend.A boyfriend who would do anything for her. A boyfriend who would die for her. Spencer and I are so much alike. There was a knock on the door.I was about to get it but Ty beat me to it. Now he has to get the door every time to make sure it's not Logan. He opened the door and it was Deuce.

"Hey deuce. Come in."Ty says.

"Do you seriously have to get the door everytime?"I say.

"Yes I do."Ty says before walking back to his room.I know he's trying to be protective but he is a little over doing it. He even got my dad to nail my window shut. He is really pushing the limit. Deuce came in and sat on the couch.

"So what are you doing?"Deuce asked.

"Watching tv."I say. He got the remote and turned the tv off."Deuce I was watching that."

"I know but there is something I need to tell you."What can be more important than pretty little lairs.I noded for him to tell me."Dina hasn't been home since the party."

"What? It can't be. She was with Frankie."I say.

"Well Frankie hasn't been home since the party either."There were so many thoughts running though my head.

Where are they? Did they get kipnapped?Are they dead?I am minutes away from crying my eyes out.

"Where are they?"I knew he didn't know the answer but I couldn't help but ask."Do you have any idea where they could be?"

"No I don't."He hugged me."Everything will be alright."I let go of him.

"You don't know that."

"We need to call everyone over."

"Alright."

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

I just got off the phone with rocky. I could barely understand her but I think she said I need to come over to her house asap.I don't know whats going on. she told me to tell Gunther to come to.I wonder what was that all about.

"What's wrong Tinka?"gunther asked me.

"Rocky needs us to come over."I say to him.

"Why?"

"I dont know but we have to as soon as possible."

"Ok then."He walked to his room. when he came back out Cece was with him."Cece,you were here the whole time?"

"Yeah."cece says.

"Why?"I asked.

"Tinka no time for questions."Gunther said.

"Whatever. Lets just get going."I say rolling my eyes.

* * *

**TY'S POV**

Rocky and Deuce said they had to tell us something. They couldn't tell me until the others get here.

After Tinka,Cece,and Gunther got here I started to talk."So what do you need to tell us."I asked.

"Everyone is not here."rocky says.

"Who else should be here."Tinka asked.

Then Logan walked though the door.

"Rocky I got your message. whats wrong?"Logan asked.

"Why did you invite him."I asked.

"Nice to see you to Ty."Logan says.

I can't belive she invited him."Lets just all sit down so we can tell you the news."Deuce says.

Rocky sat on the end of the couch. Deuce sat on the other end.I looked at Logan. He was about to sit in between Deuce and Rocky but I sat there first. There's no way I'm letting him sit next to my little sister. Cece sat on the floor. Tinka sat next to her. Then Gunther sat in the chair. Logan sat on the other chair.

"Ok so was up?"Gunther says.

"Dina has been missing."Rocky says.

"What do you mean she's missing."Cece says.

"As in no one has seen her or Frankie since the party."Deuce says.

"Where are they?"I asked.

"We don't know."Deuce says.

"I think we should go looking."Cece says.

"Where should we look?"Logan asked.

"I don't know every where we can think of."Rocky says.

"Ok but I'm not looking alone."Tinka says.

"she's right. We should go in pairs."gunther says.

"But there's 7 of us."tinka says.

"Ok how about this. Ty and Tinka,Cece and Gunther,Logan,Deuce and I."Rocky says.

"Fine."I say.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

"Where should we look first?"I asked Gunther. He said nothing to me.

"Your seriously not going to talk to me."he said nothing to me again."Fine dont talk to me."

"What do you want me to say Cece?"Gunther says.

"I want you to say something. We have to fine Dina."

"This isn't about Dina right now."

"What are you talking about Gunther?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Look im sorry."

"Oh like that makes it all better."

"Well it should. You can't blame me for what happened in your room."

"Yes I can and I will"

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

"We been looking for two hours. Can't we take a break?"Deuce says walking into Crusty's.

"Yeah im hungry."Logan says.

"Ok we can take a 30 minute break."I say.

"Ok I will get the pizza."Deuce says walking away.

I sat down in the booth. Logan sat across from me.

"Hey Rocky."Logan says.

"Hi."I say giving him a fake smile.

"So how you been?"

"Dont act like that."

"Act like what?"

"Like everything is ok when you know it's not."

"What do you want me to say."

"I don't want you to say anything."

Deuce came with the pizza."Who's ready to eat."Deuce says.

"Not me."I say going to the bathroom.

No one was in there.I just looked in the mirror. Why am I so stupid?

Then my phone rung.I didn't know the number but I answered it anyway.

_"Hello."I say into the phone._

_"Hi sweetie pie."Someone said into the phone. It was clear that I didn't know who ever this was. It sound like a guy with a deep voice._

_"Who is this?"I asked._

_"Wouldn't you like to know."How did this person even get my number._

_"How do you have my number?"_

_"You should ask your friend Dina and Frankie."_

_"Where is Dina and Frankie?"_

_"If I tell you,you have to come alone."_

_"Fine I will."Then I got a text. He texted me the address._

_"If you tell anyone I will kill Dina."_

_"fine I will be there in a few minutes."_

_"Cant wait to see you sweetie pie."_

_Then he hung up._

I couldn't tell anyone where I was going.

Even if I wanted to but I need to find Dina.

I walked out of the bathroom.I was about to leave but deuce walked up to me.

"Where are you going?"Deuce says. Logan walked up to me.I had to act fast.

"My mom needs me."

"For what?"Logan asked. God Logan. Why do you have to ask me so many damn questions.

"Her car broke down she needs me to go to her now."I say. Hopefully that works.

It didn't.

"But how are you going to get there? You don't have your own car."Deuce says.

"I can drive you."Logan says.

"No I will walk."I say hoping he would leave me alone.

"No it's fine I can drive you."Logan says.

"Just leave me alone."I say walking out. Maybe they will leave me alone.

* * *

Deuce followed me out of Crusty.

"What was that all about?" Deuce asked.

"Nothing I just have to go."I say.

"Where?"

"Why are you asking so many damn questions?"I starting walking but he pulled my arm.

"What gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry Deuce. I just really have to go."

"I can walk you."

"No im fine by myself."

"What's wrong with me walking you?"

"Nothing. I just wanna be by myself."

"Look why wont you let me in?"

"What do you mean."

"I like you."I didnt say anything at first.

"I can't deal with this right now. We will talk later. I hope."I say running away.

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

"I think we looked every where."I say.

"Ya but I can't belive she's gone."Ty says.

"Ty, Dina will be fine."

"I know she will. She's a strong girl."

"Yeah she is."

"So we almost kissed 5 says ago."

"Key word almost."

"Let me take you out on a date."

"Ty, I think this is the wrong time to ask me that."

"I know but when this whole thing blows over would you?"

"Yes I would."

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I walked though the woods looking for the a banded house the guy texted me.I took me like five minutes to fine it but I did.I walked in the house.I opened the door.

"Hello. is anyone here?"I say.

I saw some stairs and started walking up them slowly. The door shut behind me. I turned around and say no one. that's weird.I walked up the stair I could hear my heart beating super fast.I saw only two room and a bathroom. I walked inside one of the rooms. I saw Dina all tied up. She was all beat up and had cuts everywhere.

"Dina whats going on?"I say. She had tape on her mouth.I was about to untie her but someone spoke behind me.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."Someone said.I turned around and I couldn't believe who I saw.

"Frankie?"

The next I know he it me and I was blacked out on the floor.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading. More drama in the next chapter. What will happen next?Where's Brittany?Whats with Frankie?Does Rocky like Deuce?Will Ty and Tinka ever get together?What happened between Cece and Gunther in his room?What will happen to Rocky and Dina?**

**Question and more will be answered next time. Please me what you think.**

**if you have any idea's I could really use some so don't be scared to scare them in a review. **

**I might use one.**

**Lots more Rogan,Reuce,GeCe and more to come.**

**And if you have any questions P.M. me.**

**Until next time love ya all my lovely readers ;)**

**~Shania/Rocky9870**


	17. The Brave Rocky

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm really trying to update ASAP. Don't stop reviewing.**

**I know you all have been wondering what is going to happen next.**

**So here I am.**

**This chapter go's out to my bestie**

**love990**

**You should check out her story.**

**On to**

**Chapter seventeen of The Mix up.**

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I woke up to my head hurting. I looked around and could see Dina. She didn't have tape on her but she did have handcuffs. When I looked down at myself so did I.I was in a chair tied up. What happen and where am I? Then I remembered. What did I just get myself into? God I am so stupid coming out here on my own. What was I thinking? That's the problem I wasnt thinking.

"Rocky, I see your awake."Dina says.I slowly turned around to look at her.

"Yeah I am."I say. I wonder if I still have my phone. Damn I couldn't reach it."What happening? Are you ok?"

"I could tell you that."Frankie says walking into the room.

He had a creepy smirk on his face. I don't get it. Frankie is a nice guy. Well was a nice guy. Why would he do this to me? What did I do so badly?

"Why are you doing this? I didn't nothing to you?"I say.

"Yes you did. You turned me down."Frankies says.

"What are you talking about?"I asked.

"Back in the 7th grade I liked you.I asked you out and you turned me down.I been following you around ever since waiting for the right chance for me to 'be friend' you. As the years went by I fell in love with you. Then we became friends and got closer I thought you know what maybe she will fall for me and I can forget everything that happened. We can start a knew life together but you liked everyone else but me and only saw me as a friend." Frankie explains.

"What does Dina have to do with this?"I asked. I was really trying to buy time to come up with a plan. I don't have time for this.

"Well Dina was just a backup plan so I can lead you here. At the party I got her drunk and took her here. When we were here she was knocked out on the floor so I tied her up with the help of my partner."Frankie says.

"Me."Someone says walking in the room.

Then I came face to face with Brittany.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

I was in my room just listening to music on my phone when my mom called me to go in the living room.I walked into the living room and saw my dad. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Dad what are you doing here?"I say letting go of him.

"I just wanted to come and visit. Also to say hi. Hi."My dad says.

"I'm so glad your here dad."I say.

"Me to pumpkin. Now I have something very important to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to come live with me in florida?"

"What!?"

"Yes just until summer starts up. What do you say?"

Before I could give him an answer Ty can in our house worried.

"Ty whats wrong?"I asked.

"Have you seen Rocky?"Ty asked me.

"No. Why?"

"She didn't come home yesterday."

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I cant belive Brittany has been helping Frankie this whole time. How could I have been so stupid? Frankie and Brittany are out of the room right now. So it's just me and Dina. I wish I could make one phone call because if I could it would be to Logan.

"Dina im sorry that this all happened."I say.

"It's not your fault."Dina says back.

"Yes it is.I should of been looking out for you. your my best friend."

"Rocky its ok."

"No it's not but im going to get you out of here. Even if your alone."

"Rocky you know I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling."

* * *

**LOGAN'S POV**

"How could you let this happen."Ty says.

"We didn't do anything."I say.

"Yeah,Rocky went out on her own. Saying she had to go some where."Deuce said.

"Why the fuck would you let her go out on her own?"Cece says.

"Were going to find her ok guys. lets just start looking."Gunther says.

"I know rocky and she would never go out on her own."Tinka says.

"Well what could have happen?"I asked.

"Why do you care."Cece says.

"Even if we broke up that doesn't mean I don't care about her."I say.

"There's no time for arguing. We need to find Rocky,Frankie,and Dina."Deuce says.

"Ya eyebrows is right. Everyone go in the same pairs and start looking."Ty says.

* * *

**GUNTHER'S POV**

Well here I am walking around chicago looking for Rocky,Frankie,and Dina with Cece. Why did I have to be paired up with her. It's bad enough I have to think about what happened yesterday.

_**flashback**_

_Cece and I were in my room watching tv. We were both laying on my bed._

_"Gunther do you have tears in your eyes?"Cece asked._

_"No I just have popcorn butter in my eyes."I lied._

_"Gunther we didn't have popcorn."Cece says._

_"Whatever red."I say._

_I started to tickle her. We started rounding all over the bed._

_"Gunther stop tickling me."cece says between giggles._

_I ignored her and tickled her until I was on top of her._

_"Gunther get off me."cece says laughing._

_"After I do this."I started to lean in. I was about to kiss her lips but she turned her face so I ended up kissing her cheek._

_I got off her and she sat up._

_I don't get whats wrong._

_Did she not want to kiss me?_

_"You didn't want to kiss me?"I asked._

_"It's not that it's just im not over Ty."Cece explains._

_"Whatever."I say rolling my eyes in hurt._

_**End of flashback**_

"Gunther are you still mad at me?"cece asks.

"Yes I am."I say.

"Well can you knock it off. my best friends and Frankie is missing and I cant take you hating me anymore."

"Ok and Cece?"

"What?"

"I could never hate you."

"Good."Then she gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

Frankie walked into the room."Hello my darling."Frankie says."How you been?"

Did he seriously ask me that?"Go to hell."I say. Then he slapped me.

"You will not talk to me like that."Frankie said.I looked around for a window or something but there was nothing. Damn it.I could feel the pain on my cheek. Then I saw his knife in his pocket and got an idea.

Then Brittany walk into the room."Here you go sweetheart."Brittany says handing him his food.I saw Frankie get his knife out.

"ya about that."frankie says. he got the knife and put it into her heart. then he cut her throught. I looked away as the blood came out of her body. Next he put the knife in his pocket. Now I know my plan will work.

"Why did you kill her? You sick bastard."I yelled at him. Then he slapped me again but this time harder.

"Shut up!"Frankie says.I had tears in my eyes not because he slapped me because she's dead and even if i didn't like her its sad that she's dead.

"What do you want from me? I will do anything."I say.

Then he untied me and unlocked my put the key on the desk."Get on the bed."I started walking to the bed.

"Rocky what are you doing?"Dina asked.I give her the 'shut up i got this' look.

when I got on the bed he laid on top of me. Ew this is going to be the worst day of my life. He started kissing my neck. ew gross.

I could see Dina looking away. I had to get her out of here.

I started reaching for his knife. Almost got it.I got the knife and stabbed him in his back.

He fell on the floor and I got the knife out of his back.

"What are you doing?"Dina says.

"What I should have done the first time I got here."I say walking to the desk and got the key.

Then I walked over to Dina and unhandcuffed her. Then I got the knife and cut the rope."Dina you have to go."i say.

"I'm not leaving without you."Dina says.

"No go and get help. I can take care of myself but if I die tell everyone I love them."I say.

"Oh isn't that sweet."Frankie says."Well to sweet for my liking."

"Dina go!run!get out of here!"I say. then she ran to go get help.

"Well its just me and you."Frankie says.

"No its you and I. Get it right."I say.

He just frowned and started walking to me.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Again this chapter go's out to my bestie love990. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Keep on reviewing.**

**Until next time love ya.**


	18. It's not over

**Ok guys so this is my last chapter. I'm going to miss writing this story but all good things have to come to an end. Thank you all for staying with me and watch me grow as a writer. Writing this story I think I have really improved.I will be back with more story's so keep a look out. I would like to thank you all and my top six readers.**

**midnightsuntellsastory- You have been there from the start to end.  
you're a great reader and hopefully I see more writing from you.**

**Z-Swagger4eva- I really love your story's and you're an amazing writer and reader.  
Also you were my 200th reviewer congrats.**

**Love990- You are my fanfiction bestie. You keep telling me to go on with  
my story's no matter how much I want to give up. I love ya for that.**

**Lovely Lover For Life- We are real sisters and you still read my a storys. Your great sister and thanks for  
telling me to write to be happy.**

**Tynka787- You're a great reader and I hope to see you write more of your own story's some day.**

**romancefanficnerd- You inspire me to keep writing.I love your story's by the way. You are one of the  
best writer I know. Hopefully I can be a great writer like you.**

**Now here is the final chapter of the mix up...**

* * *

**DINA'S POV**

I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I didn't want to leave Rocky in their but I had no chooice.I can't really see anything and I didn't know where I was going. Wait I always have a back up phone in my pocket. I got the phone out of the pocket. Now who should I called. Then I called the first person on my contract which was Rocky. I'm stupid I can't call Rocky. Then I called the second person which was Deuce.

"Dina is that you?"Deuce asked.

"Yes its me."I say.

"Where are you? Is Rocky and Frankie with you?"

"Deuce hand the phone to Ty."

"Why?"

"No time for questions just hand him the phone!"I yell. Then Ty got on the phone.

"Dina where are you?"Ty asked.

"I'm at the old abandon house 15 minutes away from here. Call the police and hurry."

"Ok but where is rocky and Frankie?"Ty asked.

"Frankie kidnapped Rocky and me. He's the bad guy. Just hurry over here. Rocky's inside fighting for her life."I say.

"Ok were on our way."

* * *

**TY'S POV**

I can't believe it was Frankie. Wow that bitch.

"What did Dina say."Gunther asked.

"I will tell you on the way to find them. now we need to go and Cece call your mom and tell her where to go."I say.

"Ok."Cece says getting her phone out.

"Were wasting time people lets go."Logan says."Lets go find my woman."We all stared at him."I mean Rocky and Dina."

I will deal with him later.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

"Rocky put the knife down."Frankie says.

"Hell no, you sick bastard!"I yelled.

Then he ran and pushed me to the wall and the knife dropped out of my hand. he got the knife and got on top of me. Shit im going to die. No Rocky get yourself together you're not going to die. Well not like this anyway. Frankie was about to cut me but I kicked him in the stomach. He fell down on the side of me. So I ran out the door.I ran to the stairs but then I tripped and fell down the stairs. As I tried to get up I saw Frankie at the top of the staircase.I went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. Damn it.

Then Frankie ran down the stairs.I looked around for a window. Then I saw one but I had nothing to hit it with. Next thing I knew Frankie grab me and throw me across the floor. He got on top of me then started cutting my neck.

"Logan!"I called.

"Logan is not going to help you sweetheart."Frankie says.

I grabbed my phone and throw it in his face. So I had time to run. Great idea rocky. now who are you going to call for help.I ran around the house looking for something to break the window with.I saw a hammer and grabbed it. Frankie was still hot on my trail so I took the hammer and hit it to the window. As the window went into little pieces I jump. When I jumped out the window I fell on the ground. I got glass all over me but I still wasnt going to give up. Frankie jump out the window and landed on top of me. He dropped the knife and I got it.

I took the knife and put it in his stomach. Dina where are you? I took the knife out of his stomach but he was still alive. Frankie why wont you die? Then I got up and ran away. When I turned back around to see where he was. He was getting up and about to chase after me. Then I saw cars come. I ran as much as I could but then I fell on the ground.I bearly could keep my eyes open and then it just went pitch black.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

When we got there we saw Rocky on the ground. My eyes got teary as they took her away to the hospital. Gunther started to hug me as I was crying. Then that's when Dina ran up to us.

"What's going on?"Dina asked.

"We don't know?"Tinka says.

She was the only one who could say anything.I don't understand how this could happen. If anyone deserves this its me. Rocky the best girl I know. she's awesome,cool smart,and lots more. There's one thing that I don't get. I know I don't get a lot of stuff but where was Dina when this was all happening? something doesn't seem right.

* * *

**LOGAN'S POV**

We all were waiting in the waiting room to see if rocky was ok. Cece was crying. Gunther was trying to help her without crying himself. Deuce fell a sleep from all his crying. Ty was hitting the wall and saying what did I do wrong. While I'm all cool about it. Ok I'm lying im crying with Tinka. Then the doctor came out. Tinka woke up Deuce.

"Ok is Rocky's parents here?"The doctor asked.

"No but there on their way. Is she ok?"Cece mom says.

"Yes she's fine. She just broke her left arm and has got a few stiches."The doctor answered.

"When can she leave."Ty asked.

"She can leave in three days."The doctor says then he walked away.

"Ok you guys can go see Rocky while I talk to the doctor."Cece's mom says.

We walked into the room where Rocky was laying on the bed. Ty walked up to her and sat on the bed.

"Rocky are you ok."Ty asked.

"Yeah im fine. Just a little sore."Rocky says.

"This is all my fault."Dina says.

"No its not."Rocky says.

"I should have never let you go."Deuce says.

"It's fine and there's nothing you can do about it now. It's my fault for going alone."

"Rocky I should have been there for you. For now on im not leaving your side."Cece says before hugging rocky.

"So if you need to go on a date im going to be there with you?"Rocky says playing with her.

"No but you know what I mean."Cece says.

"No Rocky its my fault because we got into that fight."I say.

"Logan it's not your fault. Frankie called me."Rocky says.

"Where is that creep anyway."Tinka asked.

"He should be arrested by now."Gunther says.

"Guys can you give Logan and I some alone time."Rocky says.

"Fine but you have five minutes."Ty says.

Then everyone left out the room.

"Logan I just realized that I could die at anytime and I don't know I thought I was going to die I wanted to at least see you for the last time. It's not your fault that Brittany kissed you. Shes dead now."Rocky says.

"What are you trying to say?"I asked.

"I'm saying I want to spend the rest of my life with you."Rocky says.i smiled.

Then everyone came in the room."Before you guys get all lovey dovey we have some bad news."Gunther says.

"What bad news?"Rocky asked.

"Well my mom just got off the phone at the police station."Cece says.

"They said when two police officers found Frankie they thought he was dead."Gunther explains.

"What do you mean thought that he was dead?"I asked.

"What Gunther and Cece are trying to say is the officers put their gun down and tried to carry Frankie in the car. That was their mistake. Frankie got the gun and shot the two officers and got away."Dina explains.

"So Frankie is still out there looking for you Rocky."Deuce says.

* * *

**FRANKIE'S POV**

They thought it was over. That they were going to live their perfect little lives with romance and fun but they were wrong.I will be watching them as each off them find there deepest secrets of each other. I already have my popcorn ready just watching this. Oh look at Rocky in the hospital looking all shocked and cute.I will watch as everything falls apart in there little hide out from me. I can't wait until they find out deuce and Dina's secrets. Well what a joy ride this will be with my new partner. Don't they know the end is never the end.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter and this story. tell me what you thought of the story. Was it good,bad, or ok. If you're all wondering what will be happening next I'm making a sequel to this story. Lots more drama,horror,and it will be coming out in August. Right now im working on my other two story's but I will be back soon for the sequel of the mix up. Please guest who you think Frankie's partner is. Will Cece go to florida with her dad or not? Until I see you again bye. Also happy birthday Selena Gomez.**

**~Shania/Rocky9870**


	19. Preview of the Sequel

**Ok guys so I know some people are wondering what is going to happen on the sequel of The Mix Up. So im going to give you guys this little preview because I already started working on the sequel yesterday and knows how everything is going to happen. Oh and the sequel is going to be called The Danger Of Love so keep a look out.**

**Now for the preview**

* * *

"I killed her because she knew who I was."

"You bitch."

In this sequel No. One. Can. Be. Trusted.

D

"I can't believe your frankie's partner and you killed him."

"He was about to tell you who I was. He can't be trusted."

This is going to be more shocking than last time

I

"There's so much for you to learn. Sweetheart in this world you can't trust anyone."

I was shocked when I came up with this idea

N

"So you weren't scared of him he was scared of you."

"The only way to out smart someone is to act dumb."

You people are probably wonder what secrets I have in stored

A IS

I got a text

_I killed her because she knew too much  
__xoxo  
Frankie_

KILLED

* * *

**_Coming soon to fanfiction... august 1_**

**_P.S. If you guys can see, I gave you a hint of one of the events of whats going to happen in the story_**


End file.
